Gangs, Bands, Knives
by Chemistry God
Summary: (A/N: Here's that stereotypical Highschool Bubbline AU I wrote two years ago when I started college. POV alternates each chapter between Bonnie and Marceline) Bonnie is the new girl at Ooo High. Marceline has high walls and a tragic back story. Will Bonnie tear down Marceline's walls or will this relationship end in disaster? Trigger Warning: Rape, Violence, Self-Harm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Marceline

I woke with a jolt. Sweat poured off my slim pale body. I glanced at my clock 3 A.M. it read. I groaned and slowly got up. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. I hissed at the bright light. I stared at myself in the mirror. My mane of black scene hair was almost down to my butt and I had crimson eyes. I smiled warily to myself. "_Fake"_ a voice echoed in my head. My overly long canines gleamed. I fixed my hair and splashed cold water on my face. "_It was just a dream..."_ I thought quietly. "_You know what happened…"_ the cold voice echoed in my head. I shook myself and went back to bed.

My alarm buzzed. I jumped out of bed and went in and showered. I let the warm water pound over my sore body. I got out and dried off. There were bags underneath my eyes. I groaned and put on my clothes. Red shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket where part of my selection. I blew my hair dry and teased it. I put on my eye liner and makeup. _I look decent at least_ I thought. I puffed out air and walked out of my bathroom and into my kitchen. I ate breakfast in silence. School started at 8 A.M. and it was only 7 A.M. I had time to play! I grinned and ran over to my axe-bass. I strummed absent mindedly and hummed a song I couldn't quite remember.

I started walking to school alone. The air had a rainy smell to it. After a 15 minute walk, I was finally there. I smiled as I saw my friends. Keila bounced over and grinned.

"Hi!" She squealed.

I laughed "Hey K!"

Guy came over and wrapped his arms around Keila. "_Sheesh, they are such PDA's_!" I thought. Bongo, or as I call him, Boo slouched over.

"Hey Marce" he mumbled.

"Hi Boo. And Guy" I said.

"We have band practice today" Keila said.

"As if I would ever forget…" I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and I turned and walked into the school, flipping my hair. I sat down in my seat and I glanced over at my bud Finn.  
>"Hey" I grinned, flashing my canines.<p>

"Hey Marce. Jake's sick today. I heard there's gonna be a new student coming in today!" Finn said

"Any idea who?" I asked

"Dunno…" he trailed off.

The teacher walked in and started calling attendance.

"Marceline Abadeer?"

"Here!" I said.

Mr. Petrikov started the lesson, (Math! Eww!) after calling attendance. I fell asleep, thinking of music and lyrics. The bell rang and I jumped up and grabbed my bags and dashed out the door. My eyes racked through the hallway. I saw a face I didn't know. I raised an eyebrow and walked to her.

"Hello" I said.

The pink haired girl turned around slowly and looked at me. "Hi" she spoke quietly.

"Welcome to Ooo high school!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks..." She spoke quietly again.

"What class you have next? I asked.

"Social studies" She said.  
>"Awesome! Me too! Oh and by the way, I am Marceline! What's your name?" I asked.<p>

"Bubblegum" she said

"Bubblegum?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, it's my nickname" She said and smiled.

She looked pretty when she smiled. I grinned back and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go!" I howled.

She giggled and we walked to class. Mrs. Trunks was not there today, and there was a substitute sleeping in her desk.  
>"Well looks like we got a free period" I said.<p>

"Yup" Bubblegum said, pulling out a notebook and began to take notes.

"What's that?" I asked

"Science notes" She said blushing. "I'm kinda a nerd…" she trailed off

"Hey, it's okay! I'm the band freak of the school" I flashed my canines and did the devil sign.

"I don't think you're a freak" She said.

"Well I don't think you're a nerd, although, I don't know how you can concentrate on something so boring for so long!" I exclaimed.

"It's not boring!" She defended.

I laughed "Sureee" I said sarcastically.

"How old are you Marceline?" She asked.

"I'm 18. How old are you Bubblegum?"

"16…" She trailed off.

"You're a genius! What school did you come from!?" I said excitedly.

"I actually was home schooled by my butler." She said.

"You have a butler?!" I said in awe.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. Plus, it helps that my parents are quite ingenious in the scientific world." She said.

I sniffed. "I live alone."

Her eyes widened, "Alone?" She whispered.

"Yeah. My mom died when I was young, and my dad and I aren't that close" I said.

"I'm sorry" She said, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine. Not your fault. I got my friends, and my music. I have all that I need" I said grinning.

"Everything?" She asked.

Confused I tilted my head. "What?"

"You don't have a boyfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

"I used to. His name's Ash. He was an okay guy, but not the one for me, ya know?" I said, not wanting to get into the bitter details of my horrible breakup with Ash.

"I wouldn't know… I have never had exposure to… males" She said slowly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Well any guy here would be lucky to have you" I said, doing my half smile.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Totally, you're gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

She blushed and went back to her notes. I looked down at my notebook and started writing lyrics and poems. I sighed with boredom and looked at the clock. 5 minutes of class left until third period. I looked around the classroom and started tapping my desk like a drum. I slowly started humming and let my voice spread out in the noisy classroom.

"_Here I am, once again. Feeling lost, but now and then. I breathe it in, to let it go. And you don't know where you are now or what it would come to if only somebody could hear. When you figure out how. You're lost in the moment, you disappear" _I sang loudly.

Bubblegum looked up from her notes and stared at me.

"That was…beautiful!" She exclaimed.

I grinned. "I'm part of a band. I can scream too!" I said.

"Scream?" She asked.

"_Get on your knees, OH!"_ I screamed.

Bubblegum's eyes widened. "How can you do that?" She asked

"Dunno, I was born this way" I said laughing.

The bell rang out, interrupting our conversation. I stood up and said bye to Bubblegum. Third period was boring, and it was biology. Fourth, was English, and it was slightly interesting. Fifth period was Spanish, and the teacher is a psycho, so it was hell. After fifth period, it was lunch.

I spotted Bubblegum sitting by herself. I scratched my head and blushed. I slowly walked over to her. She turned around, saw me, and grinned.

"Hey" she said, smiling.

"Want to sit at our table?" I asked.

She hesitated "Uh…Sure."

I laughed "They don't bite, I promise" I flashed my canines and Bubblegum blushed.

She followed me over to our table, where Guy, Keila, and Boo were sitting. I sat down on the empty side of the table, inviting Bubblegum to sit down.  
>I pointed "That's Guy. The girl sitting next to him is Keila, and they are dating. Bongo is sitting on the other side of Guy, but I call him Boo." I said<p>

Guy was staring at Bubblegum. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"H-Hi" Bubblegum stuttered.

"Nervous?" Keila asked, smiling.

"Sort of. First time being at a public school." Bubblegum said.

"It must be different for you" Keila said.

"Yeah, it is. But I like it" Bubblegum looked at me. I pointed to a spot next to me and she sat down. I took out an apple from my lunch and bit into it.

"Hey Marceline, why do you have such long canines?" Bubblegum asked.

I shrugged "Genetic mutation?"

"Hmm interesting…" Bubblegum said, taking notes into her notebook.

"Do you have anything for lunch?" I asked.

"No…" she said "I forgot."

I gave her all of my lunch. "I'm not that hungry" I said.

I brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my elfish ears. Bubblegum, once again, stared.

"Genetic mutation" I repeated again.

She smiled and took more notes. The sun glared in my eyes, and I knew they looked redder than they usually do.

"You are quite remarkable!" Bubblegum exclaimed, staring at my eyes, my teeth, and my ears.

Guy and Keila laughed and Boo did his deep chuckle. "I guess I am" I smirked.

Suddenly, a boy tripped over my chair. I quickly looked down at him. It was Finn. He was a very balanced and sturdy kid, and I knew he did not fall on his own. I stood up, staring right at the culprit. A couple of jocks had tripped him, and I walked over to them.

"You realize that kid is my friend?" I asked.

They immediately stopped laughing at Finn and they looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Remember the last time somebody messed with Finn?" I asked. "Remember Ash?" I said.

"Y-yeah Marceline" the lead jock said. "We won't mess with your pal anymore."

"Good" I said turning away.

I sat back down at the table and Bubblegum looked at me.

"You sure know how to handle yourself" she said quietly.

I laughed and said sadly "I wish I could take care of myself…"

The bell rang for sixth period. It was gym! I howled with excitement. I ran into the school and got changed.

The game of the day was dodge-ball. I grinned as I saw Bubblegum entering the gym. I silently cheered inside of my head. _Time to be a showoff _I thought. I was on Bubblegum's team (Thankfully!) so I didn't have to get her out. I took a deep breath; this was my favorite class besides my elective, genetic mutations.

The teacher blew the whistle. I ran forward and grabbed two balls. I immediately ran back, looking at a victim. Finding him, I launched my first ball, hitting him square in the chest. Somebody threw a ball at my head and I dropped my other ball and caught the ball sailing towards my head. I bent down and picked up both of them. A rain shower of balls came over to me, and I blocked every single one of them. The lead jock from lunch was on the other side. I grinned as I aimed both of my balls at his chest and foot. He jumped up so the bottom one wouldn't hit his foot, but he fell right into my trap. The ball hit him in the chest, and he flew backwards. I laughed inside of my head as I grabbed a ball. A ball was going to hit Bubblegum. My protective instincts took over. The jocks were trying to hurt her. I snarled and dived in front of her, taking the ball to the gut. I grunted as it hit me, and then more balls rained down. Trust me, these balls hurt, and I didn't want Bubblegum to get hurt. I crouched over her as the balls rained down. One hit me on the head, and that's an illegal move, so the other guy got out. I slowly got up and a ball came, sailing at my chest, dumbfounded, I let the ball hit me.

I swore and walked out of the main part of the gym. Standing on the sidelines, I watched as my team began losing. I had to resist the urge to go out and protect Bubblegum. A ball hit her on the foot, and the match was over.

"Rematch" The teacher said.

I grinned as I put the balls back on the middle line. The teacher blew the whistle and once again I ran forward. This time, we won the game.

I was drenched in sweat. It was time to shower. I stripped and walked into the shower. I shampooed my hair and conditioned and washed my body. I quickly turned the water off. I grabbed a bra and panties, and put them on and walked out of the shower. Bubblegum was right there. I flexed my abs, my 4 pack shining. She stared at them and then looked up to my face, blushing. I grinned and winked.

"You must work out!" She said.

"I most certainly do." I said, putting a wolfish smile on, while flexing my arm muscles.

"I have never seen a girl as in shape as you are…" She said, blushing.

"I take it upon myself to take care of myself." I said curtly.

"You can tell" she said laughing, and stepping into the shower closing the curtain.

I got dressed and blow dried my hair and reapplied my makeup. I waited until she was done, and she came out in just her bra and panties. I looked over her. I was impressed. Her stomach was flat, but not muscular. She had curves, and they were great. I raised an eyebrow and did a half smile. She looked up at me and blushed (again!) and giggled.

"Thanks for saving me today" She said, a twinkle in her eye.

"No problem Bubblegum" I said "It's my instincts to protect a friend"

"I'm your…friend?" She asked slowly.

"Certainly" I said.

"What sports do you do to get so…fit?" She asked, looking down at my abs again.

"Well I do, track and weight training" I said. "And I took self defense classes."

"I don't do any sports" She said laughing.

"It's okay; you're smarts make up for it"

"You're too sweet Mar Mar" she said

Now it was my turn to blush. "I-I am actually not that nice to everybody."

"I'm sure you have reason" She said quickly.

"I do." I said distinctly.

We walked out of the shower room together, and walked to our final class together, Genetic Mutations. The class was amazing, and it was over way too quickly. The bell rang and I said bye to Bubblegum, giving her my number.  
>"Text me" I said.<p>

"I will" she promised.

I saw Keila and followed her over to Boo and Guy. We stayed and practiced in the auditorium for at least 2 hours.

I walked out of school, feeling for the first time in 6 years, happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bubblegum

It had been 2 weeks since I had started going to Ooo High. I loved it there. I was beginning to feel happy. My parents couldn't keep their prying eyes on me 24/7 and I had a little bit of freedom. It was the weekend and I was going to see Marceline at her house. I thought it was strange that she lived alone. The thought of living alone send a shiver down my spine.

Shaking myself, I got up. I walked out of my very large bedroom and into the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror. I scowled. I didn't look good enough. I began brushing my hair and then I straightened it. Afterwards, I put on my makeup. "Better" I thought. I sprayed perfume all over myself; it was a strawberry bubblegum kind. I sighed and took out my phone.

"Hey" I sent the text to Marceline.

"Hi, you are still coming over?" Was her quick reply.

"Yeah! :)" I sent back

"Great! :D Can't wait 4 u!" she replied.

I smiled and went down the stairs.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted to my butler.

"Be careful dear!" Mr. Pepper shouted back.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I got into my red mini cooper and started driving to Marceline's house. We had hung out 3 times before this, and I was getting used to the strange rocker girl. I wanted to know more about her.

After the 10 minute drive, I was there. I got out of my car and walked up to Marceline's front door. I knocked quietly, knowing Marceline would be waiting for me. The door swung open and Marceline stood there, grinning. But there was something wrong, I could tell. She looked like she had finished crying. I walked inside.

"Hey you" she said smiling.

"Hi" I said happily.

"What do you want to do this time?" She asked.

"First off, I want to know why you were crying" I said slowly.

"M-me? C-crying? I was not crying!" She said too quickly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Will you tell me what's wrong when you're ready?" I asked

"Yeah." She spoke quietly.

"How's the band doing?" I asked

"We are great. We finally came up with a name!" she said, face lighting up.

"What's the name?" I bounced excitedly.

"Marceline and the Scream Queens" She said doing her trade mark grin.

"Suiting" I said.

"Yeah I thought so" She said.

An awkward silence hung between us. Marceline trudged over to her axe-bass and started strumming it. She looked up and stared at me. Tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"The devil on my shoulder tells me he's proud of me. That it takes a real man to look out for himself and no one else. I don't want to believe that. But sometimes it's easier to just stay silent. I wish I knew how to speak out. I never had a problem with words, but only when talking to someone else. There's a war inside me that's all my own. And I need to talk like a queen to keep myself afloat, but how much longer until everyone knows? The angel on my shoulder tells me he's proud of me. That it takes a real man to live for everyone else before himself. I know I believe it. And it'll never get easier…" She sang and then burst into tears.  
>Not knowing what to do, I grabbed her arm. She jerked away and cried more. Slowly, she lifted her sleeve up. There were cuts all over her arm.<p>

"Who did this to you!?" I exclaimed.

"Me" she said, sobbing.

My eyes widened. Clearly Marceline had some sort of emotional disorder. I took her and put her into an embrace. I breathed her in, she smelled like a spring forest. I hugged her close, unknowing what to do. I was starting to tear up too. "Why would she do this to herself?" I thought.

"It's going to be alright." I whispered.

"N-no it's not…" she cried.

"Yes it will be" I said firmly.

"You're the only one who knows about this" she said, voice barely audible.

"I'm glad you trust me" I said, burying my face into her shoulder.

"That's not all" she said.

"What?" I asked.

Marceline stood up and removed her shirt, messing her hair up. There were cuts everywhere. It was the worst on her belly. I gasped.  
>"Oh Marcy…" I trailed off and hugged her again.<p>

We stayed there for an hour, me hugging her and she was trying to stop crying. I cautiously put my hand on her stomach, feeling the rough cuts. I looked up at her.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" I asked

"First it helped me get through my problems, now it's more like an addiction. My skin is so pale you can't see the scars, which is a good thing because there would be a lot of them…" She trailed off.

"I'm going to call my parents to see if I can sleep over" I said.

"You don't have to Bubblegum" She spoke quietly.

"I want to" I said firmly.

I picked up my phone and dialed my mom's phone number, knowing she would allow me to sleep over.  
>"Hey sweetie" My mom said<p>

"Hey mom. Can I sleepover at Marceline's place?" I asked

"Sure, but be back by 4 P.M tomorrow, understand?" She said

"Yes ma'am" I said, smiling.

"Bye sweetie I have to go" my mom said.

"Bye" I said and ended the call.

I turned to Marceline.

"I can stay over"

"Great Bubblegum" she said, wiping the tears off of her face.

"By the way, my real name is Bonnibel."

Marceline tilted her head "I like it" she said.

I knew I was blushing, but I was not ashamed.

"Marcy, why do you hurt yourself?" I repeated.

"I-I don't want to really talk about it right now" She said

"Will you tell me soon? I asked.

"Yeah, but not now" She whispered.

She grabbed me and hugged me, this time burying her face into my shoulder. I did a little smile. I hugged her back. She broke the embrace and sat back down on the couch, grabbing the remote.  
>"Want to watch a movie?" she asked doing her adorable head tilt.<p>

"Sure" I said.  
>"Let's watch…Nightmare on Elm Street!" she bounced excitedly<p>

Not wanting to let her down, I said "Okay, but I'm going to scream like a girl" I said.

She laughed, wiping the last of her tears off her face. I pointed at her shirt on the floor "You forgot to put it back on" I said.

"Maybe I didn't forget…" she said slyly.

I ignored the comment and watched her put her shirt back on. You couldn't see her 4 pack underneath all of those cuts. I sighed and sat down next to her. She put an arm around me and I looked at her. She was fiddling with the remote, trying to get the movie to play. Finally, it started.

After about 2 hours of screaming, it was finally over. I was shaking and I was clinging to Marceline.

"Marcy, I don't ever want to watch that again" I said, groaning.

She chuckled "Okay, we don't have to watch that again."

"Any other movies you want to watch?" I said.

"No, you get to pick now" she said.

I looked over Marceline's movie selection. I saw Avatar. I smiled and picked it. "This one" I said with a smirk.

"But it's so long!" Marceline sighed.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" I started laughing.

Marcy stared at me and began laughing. Her laughter racked through her body, and it was good to see her finally happy-ish again.

"When did you learn that sort of language?" She said mockingly.

"2 weeks of public high school does stuff to you" I said giggling.

"I guess it does" She said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, start it already!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay, calm yourself Boni!" She said laughing, and grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

We watched the movie in silence. After it was done, I looked at what time it was, it was almost 2 A.M. I was starting to get drowsy. I yawned and leaned against Marceline.  
>"Tired already?" she asked.<p>

I just yawned in response and closed my eyes. A little snore escaped my mouth.

Marceline snorted and picked me up. I pretended I was asleep. She carried me up the stairs and opened the door to her room and said "Sheesh, you fall asleep fast." I opened my eye a tiny bit to see what was happening. She set me down in her bed and looked at me hesitantly. Quickly, she bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I tried not to react.

Marceline walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Now curious, I stood up and quietly padded to the bathroom door. I heard a whimper of pain escape her mouth. Marceline made a little gasping sound and turned on the sink. I climbed back into her bed, completely scared for her. The shower turned on and I heard her walk into it. I sighed and waited for her.

I was sitting up in the bed when she walked out of the bathroom. Marceline looked at me.

"You waited for me" she said.

"Well, yeah. Let me see your cuts" I said.

She hesitated "Okay…fine."

She sat down in the bed and showed me her arms. I stared at the cuts. I lightly dragged my finger across the broken skin, finding the cut that she had just made.

"You must stop this" I said.

"I know" she said shortly.

"I can go if you need space" I said slowly.

"You don't have to, you can stay here." She said, with a sad smile on her face.

"You want me to stay here?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and laid down, and Marceline did the same. She wrapped her arms around my waist and started to breathe more steadily. I smiled and stroked her hair, letting the dark embrace of sleep take over me.

I woke up the next day. It was a Sunday. I yawned and stretched, but moved carefully so I wouldn't disturb Marceline. I tiptoed across the bedroom and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked through Marceline's pantry. I found pancake mix, butter, and strawberry syrup. I started making pancakes at around 10 A.M. and Marceline came down at around 11. She looked well rested and she made the cutest face ever when she stretched and yawned. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Marce!" I said.

"Mornin'" she said, rubbing her eyes.

I gave Marceline her pancakes with butter and strawberry syrup. She devoured all 4 of them and looked up at me for more.

"You sure have an appetite!" I giggled.

She shrugged "I don't know how I stay skinny"

I poked her arm muscle gently "That's how"

Marceline grinned and grabbed her 5th pancake. I, however, had only finished 2 pancakes. I couldn't believe how much this girl was eating. After her 6th pancake, she put her plate away and she groaned with how full she was. I smirked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much"

"Maybe…maybe…" she groaned.

I looked at the clock, it was noon.

"I still have four hours left" I said happily.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Shopping?"  
>"No."<p>

"Walk in the park?"

"No."

"Picky today, aren't you?"

"I'd rather…stay here." She said quietly.

I nodded "Well, what do you want to do here then?"

"Teach you how to play music."

I smiled "You'd teach me?"

She did her cute head tilt and nodded "Yep."

"Teach away" I giggled.

"You sure giggle a lot, Boni"

"You need to giggle more" I shot back.

"Touché" she said grinning.

"What instrument are you going to teach me how to play?"

"Piano" she said in an instant.

Marceline walked over to her piano, and motioned for me to sit down next to her. She showed me the basic hand stance on how to play. By the end of the day, I knew how to play Mary had a little Lamb, Farmer Jack, and Hot Cross Buns. When Marceline played music, she was a different person; she became a wise and patient teacher.

I looked at the clock "It's 3:30" I said.

"Before you go, there's one more thing I would like to play for you." She said, pursing her lips.

"Okay" I straightened my back.

Marceline began playing a sad and slow song. She opened her mouth to sing, "I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase…"

"Was this…about your mother?" I asked

Marceline nodded "Yeah"

"Is she the reason you cut?"

"No"

I frowned slightly thinking: "What has happened to this girl…all of my life I've been protected from society. Who could have possibly done this to her?"

My thoughts were jumbled, and my questions where not answered for a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Marceline

Months passed since I met Bonnibel and things were okay. Sure, I was depressed, but Bonnibel provided the support that I had needed for 6 years. A type of support my other friends couldn't give. I thought about what would happen if I told Keila. She'd spazz and tell Guy. When Guy found out, he'd tell everybody. I didn't really like Guy. But, he was Keila's boyfriend, and he had some talent with a keyboard, so I allowed him to join and to stay.

Today was the worst holiday in the history of holidays. It was Valentine's Day. I groaned inwardly. I am just another single Pringle in the can. I scowled and envied Guy and Keila for a brief moment. I shook myself, trying to think positive. "At least I have Bonnibel" I thought. I paused my thinking for a moment. "Do I care for Bonnibel?" I asked myself. I shook myself; I was not ready to think about her in that way…yet.

It was a Thursday, so I needed to go to school. I got up and dressed in black, torn, skinny jeans, a purple long-sleeved shirt. I put on my signature leather jacket on top of it all and looked at myself in the mirror, assessing myself. "Decent. Not good enough, just decent." I thought miserably. I glanced at the clock in my bedroom. It was 6:45 A.M. I had time. I quickly grabbed my knife. I stared at it as the war inside me raged on. "CUT" A voice roared inside me. "Don't, you don't need too!" The other part of me exclaimed. I was shaking as I put the knife to my skin. I closed my eyes, breathing in. I opened my eyes, and flipped the blade in. I didn't need to do this to myself. It was destroying me. _It was destroying me_. "Cutting isn't what's destroying you…" the cold voice echoed through my head.

I brushed off the rude comment and went down the stairs and ate breakfast. I had pancakes. They weren't as good as Bonnibel's and I pouted slightly at that fact. I looked at the clock again. It was 7 A.M. I considered cutting school. Besides, all that I would be missing out is couples making out in the hallways.

I had made my decision; I was going to cut school. I called the attendance line, saying that I was not going to be present because I was ill. I trudged up the stairs and fell asleep in my queen sized bed.

I jerked awake. I looked at the clock. It was noon, and school got out at 3. I scratched my head, wondering what to do. An idea came to me. I was going to get Bonni something! I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, opened and locked the front door, and hopped on my motorcycle. I accelerated, feeling an adrenaline. I howled my happiness. But the rush faded away as I came to a stop outside of the general store.

I scratched my head, wondering what to get Bonni. I stood there awkwardly for like 20 minutes. I began walking through the aisles when something caught my eye. Pink roses, the exact color of her hair; I grabbed them and continued looking for more things to get her.

In the end, I got her the roses, a picture frame, and a tinted pink gold necklace. I got Keila a black choker necklace, and Boo a Ghostbusters shirt, I didn't get Guy anything because he irritates me. I also got Finn a small pocket knife with his named engraved in it, and Jake a rainbow T-Shirt. Jake wasn't gay, but he was absolutely obsessed with rainbows. I looked down at my watch; it was 2:45 already! I paid for the stuff, it totaled 358 dollars. I flinched at the price, but bought the things anyways. My friends where my everything, and they were worth more than money. I put everything into my backpack and jumped on my bike and drove back to my house.

Before I went inside, I checked my mailbox. The usual monthly check from my dad was there, 2,000 dollars and a card. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I opened the card. It was a Valentine's Day card. I immediately threw it away, shaking my head in anger. I put the check in my wallet and put the wallet in my mini safe. I took off my backpack, pulling out my things. I began putting the gifts in separate bags. I stared at the picture frame I got Bonnibel. Should I put a picture in it? Or should I leave it be?

I looked through the pictures of me and Bonni. One of the pictures stood out from the rest. It was a picture of me with my arm over her shoulder. She was doing the peace sign, while I was doing the devil horns. We were both smiling, and we looked happy. I smiled at the picture and put it into the frame.

After I was done with the presents, I laid down on the couch and watched T.V. I drifted asleep. When I woke up, it was 5. I yawned and stretched and sat up. My phone vibrated. I immediately flipped it open.

"Hey" it said. It was from Bonni.

"Hi!" I replied.

"Can I come over?" she asked

"Sure!"

"Be over in 15"

"Kay!"

I ran up to my bathroom and began brushing my hair furiously. I teased it and hair sprayed it, and quickly retouched my makeup. I sprayed my favorite scent, Pink Chiffon, on me. I leaped down the stairs, and fell, as Boni knocked on the door. I landed with a bang and I swore.

"God damn it!" I exclaimed.

"Are you okay Marce?" She asked worriedly.

I groaned in response and opened the door. I gasped in surprise. She was holding a puppy!

She smiled "Happy Valentine's day!" She exclaimed, giving me the puppy. I started to cry of happiness. I petted the puppy and nuzzled it.

"It's a poodle" Bonni said.

Unable to talk, I just nodded. I was crying so hard. I put the puppy down and clung onto Bonnibel.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome Marce" she said, hugging me back.

I picked up the puppy again and pet it.

"He's so adorable!" I exclaimed.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Schwabl" I said smoothly.  
>"What kind of a name is Schwabl?" She asked."My kind of a name" I said grinning.I put Schwabl down and clung onto Bonni again. I broke the embrace and grinned at her. She smiled back and stayed close to me.<br>"Why weren't you at school today?" She asked.

"Well…I was busy doing this…" I trailed off and ran to get the presents I got Bonni.

I handed her the roses first and she turned red.

"I-I love them!" She said, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

I grinned. "That's not all" I gave her the bag.

She got real quiet and she bit her lip as she opened the necklace. A smile of pure joy spread across her face. A single tear slid down her face, and she looked up at me.

"Thank you" she said.

"That's not all" I said, grinning.

She picked up the picture frame and she smiled.

"This is the best picture ever" She said

"This was the best Valentine's day ever" I replied

"Thanks to you" she smiled and hugged me.

"No, thanks to you" I hugged her back.

I broke from the embrace reluctantly and I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. She looked so pretty. My lips went up into a smirk. Her hair suits her so well, even though it was completely pink. She had a tiny bit of freckles across her face. Her hazel eyes were gleaming and I knew she was staring at me back.

"You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen" I gushed.

Taken aback, her eyes widened. "T-thank you" she turned red again.

I was full of confidence. "Red looks good on you" I said slyly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded "Yup"

She snorted "Well, I'm not that pretty, compared to you at least"

This time I turned red, and I decided to change the subject. "You want dinner?" I asked.

"Sure"

"What you want?"

"I like pasta" she said

"Good, I was going to make that anyways"

She laughed, and we linked arms and walked into the kitchen. She sat down while I started to make dinner. I could feel her gaze on the back of my neck.

"Bon Appetite!" I said with a wink. I gave both of us plates, forks and cups filled with Kool-aid.

We both ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward like it usually was.

"Thank you for making me dinner" She said.

"Thanks for being there for me when I had no one else" I said.

She smiled and continued eating. A phone buzzed. Bonni grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Her face went into a slight frown.

"I have to go" she said.

"Darn" I said scowling.

She got up, gathered her things, and put on her boots. I followed her to the door.

"Thanks again Marcy" She said.

"No problem, girl" I said.

I opened up my arms for a hug, but she surprised me with a kiss on my cheek. She quickly turned and went out the door. I knew my mouth was open and when I tried to speak my voice cracked.

"B-Bye!" I shouted, my voice ranging decibels. I knew I was red. Once she was gone I went back inside, rubbing my cheek.

"YES!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Bonnibel

It was the day after Valentine's Day, and to my joy, it was a Friday. I groggily looked up at the clock. It was 5 A.M. I stretched and waddled to the shower and turned the shower on. I let the warm water beat on my body. I let my mind wander, and as usual, my mind wandered to Marce. I could feel my face turn red just thinking about her. I thought about what had happened yesterday. I had kissed her on the cheek. "Does that mean I'm a lesbian?" I thought. If my parents knew I was a lesbian, (even though I am not sure myself) they would flip. They would pull me out of Ooo high so fast and send me to a private school, where they would beat the "disease" out of me. I shuddered at the thought.

You would think parents would be more supportive. I puffed out air, frustrated. In the end, it didn't really matter, right? My parents didn't have to know, right? I could keep it all a secret, right? No. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret. I cared for the strange girl. I had just begun to realize this, only about after the 15th time we hung out together.

A nervous pit formed in my stomach. What if Marce didn't care about me like that? Was she just my friend? Or was she more? I groaned in frustration. Maybe I should man up and ask her. I laughed at myself. When have I ever been brave enough to speak up? That's right. Never. I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off, and blew my hair dry.

My pink hair was down to my back, I had just recently cut it. I had bangs when I was a kid, but now, my bangs were almost as long as my hair. I always straightened my slightly layered hair. I always wore bubblegum scented body spray. I stared at my colorful hazel eyes, they twinkled in the light. I had a tiny bit of freckles sprinkled across my face, but I always tried to cover it up with makeup.

I compared myself to Marceline. She was literally the opposite of me. I loved school, she hated it. Science was my life, and music was hers. She was the lead singer, I was the smarty. I bit my lip, and continued thinking about her as I straightened my hair.

Even though we were different, it was easy to talk to her. We never argued, which was surprising. She seemed to argue with everyone else around her, and I was a big arguer. Amazingly, Marceline had introduced me to a whole bunch of people. I especially enjoyed the company of Finn, Jake, Flara, and Raina. Marci's band freaks were a bit too much for me to handle, but I liked them too. My phone buzzed.

"Morning girl"

I smiled at the text "Hi"

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna know what my favorite part of the day is?" She asked

"What?"

"Spending time with you"

I blushed "My favorite part of the day is gym, where I can get to see you show off :D"

"You think I show off? LOL"

"You most certainly do…"

"I know you like it! :3"

"Whatever Marceline"

"Haha k well c you at school!"

"Bye! :)"

I turned my phone off, smiling. Of course Marceline cared about me. Maybe she was just as shy as I am.

I took the bus to school. I was listening to some techno as my surroundings flew past me. I stared out the window. Finally at school, I got off, and eagerly looked for Marce. I immediately spotted her and I waved. She waved back and walked towards me. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her bangs almost covered her gorgeous crimson eyes. She flashed her canines at me, and I smiled back at her.

"Hey girl" She said.

"Hi, did you finish your math homework?" I asked

She scratched the back of her head, "Almost all of it"

I scowled slightly "You should have finished it! Or asked me for help!"

She shrugged off my comment "Whatever I did 10 of the 15 problems"

The bell rang and she went off. She was wearing skinny jeans and my gaze accidently lowered to her butt. That's when LSP and Raina came up to me.

"Girl, what the LUMP are you staring at?" LSP grumbled.

I stared blankly at LSP "What?"

"You were staring at somebody's butt…" LSP eyed me.

"Nope. Let's get to class" I said hurriedly.

Raina nodded and we walked along to class. Class dragged on and I waited impatiently for it to be over. English was torture to me. All the extra rules and exceptions made my head want to explode. Science, science was easy. When I went off to college, I wanted to be a Biochemical engineer. Marce wanted to be a musician. I knew she could pull it off; she was the most talented person I knew. "The most beautiful person I knew too…" I thought, and blushed.

LSP turned to me.

"What are you blushing about?" she whispered loudly.

"Nothing!" I shot back.

The lecture about diagramming sentences dragged on. Mr. Bunser finally stopped the lecture 10 minutes before class ended.

"You may have the rest of the period to yourselves" Mr. Bunser said in his weird congested voice.

"Okay Bubblegum I know you're hiding something" LSP said, flipping her purple hair.

"I. Am. Not. Hiding. Anything." I articulated.

"We'll find out, one way, or another." LSP smirked.

Raina nodded in silent agreement.

I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I got up and went out the door as fast as I could. I stopped at my locker and opened it. When I looked up, Marce was there, her half smile plastered on her face. She looked at me up and down once and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey there" She said with a wink.

"Hey Marce"

"Are you ready for social studies?" She asked.

"Almost"

Marce leaned closer to me.

"Can I haz a hug?" She asked with a smirk.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in response. She broke the embrace, smiled at me, and hugged me again. This time, instead of wrapping my arms around my shoulders, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I have stuff to tell you today after school if you are staying" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll stay"

"Okay good"

"Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something"

"I have forever" She said tilting her head in curiosity.

"LSP keeps bugging me about who I like. What should I do?" I asked

"Well, who do you like?" Her eyes grew very, very serious.

"I'll tell you after school" I said, beginning to walk to social studies, and Marce trailing behind.

"Okay" she said with a knowing glint in her eye.

Social studies was fun because I could stare at Marce the whole entire period. She sat in front so she couldn't see that I was staring at her. I hated social studies too. The past was the past. Marce loved social studies. She seemed to be obsessed with the past, and she was determined to never let it repeat itself. Her sea of black hair was in a ponytail today, although it was still teased.

We were talking about the Holocaust, World War II, and Anne Frank.

"Name one original fact about Anne Frank" Mrs. Trunks said in her sweet voice.

Marci's hand shot up.

"Yes Mrs. Abadeer?"

"Anne Frank is actually considered to be a bisexual" Marce said.

Several people in the room gasped.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Mrs. Trunks nodded "If you read the diary, there is an entry about her and her thoughts of the woman body"

I sat there stunned. "Woah…"

Marce seemed pleased with herself. She impressed the whole entire class. After class was over Marce rushed off, and I just went to my locker. The day dragged on until it was lunch time. I glanced over at Marceline; she was sitting by her band friends. I twisted my face, thinking. Should I sit by her? Or should I sit by Flara, Raina, LSP, Finn and Jake? I bit my lip.

I grabbed my food and sat by Finn and Jake, but in a spot where I could watch and look at Marce. I kept glancing up at her, and every so often she'd be looking at me too. She winked at me and I immediately looked down at my food and continued eating.

After lunch, it was gym. Thankfully, I didn't have it with LSP and Raina. I walked into the locker room and took off my shirt. A pair of arms went around my waist and I whipped around. It was Marce.

"Marce you scared the hell out of me!" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself" She said with her head tilt and smirk.

I shook my head and took off my skinny jeans and put on my gym clothes. Marce ripped off her shirt and black skinny jeans and her stomach was almost completely healed. All you could see was red marks, and as an ordinary person, you couldn't tell she was a cutter. She looked at me.

"I love Schwabl so much" She said as she put on her shirt, covering up her four-pack.

"I'm glad you do. I knew you needed something to distract you from…things" I replied.

"Well, it sure did the trick" She said, with a genuine grin.

We walked out of the locker room together. We stood in the gym, waiting for instructions. A substitute walked into the gym, much to our surprise.

"Instead of your physical tests, today we will just play dodge ball. On Monday you will have your physical tests, because I am not authorized to record them. By the way, my name is Mrs. Queen. Let's sort you out into teams" She practically screeched at the end.

"What is her problem?" Marce asked, leaning into me.

"No clue. Perhaps an anger problem or a simple vocal cord disorder"

"Dude she's totally creeping on PG" Marce whispered

I stared at Mrs. Queen "You're right" I whispered back.

When Mrs. Queen got to us, much to my dismay, she placed Marceline on the opposite team as I. I knew how competitive Marce got when it came to dodge ball, and a pit formed in my stomach. I eyed Marceline warily. When Mrs. Queen blew the whistle, Marceline did a screamo battle cry, and she ran for the middle to grab balls. Naturally, I hung out towards the back. No way was I going to get killed by Marceline. I watched as jocks got hit in the balls by Marceline, and she was laughing the whole entire time. I ball sailed past me, it wasn't thrown by Marce. I jumped up and caught it, causing the other person to be out.

I twisted my face and took aim at Marceline. I threw the ball. Marceline dropped to the ground, dodging the ball. She puffed the bangs out of her eyes and got up, grabbing a ball. She threw it at one of my teammates, hitting them squarely in the chest, forcing them on the ground.

"She has near superhuman strength…"I thought, picking up a ball. I threw it at Marci's teammate and she threw another ball at my teammate, my last teammate. It was just me and her. She stared at me and picked up a ball. She threw it up in the air, it was catchable. She did it on purpose. Refusing the offer of victory, I let the ball drop onto the ground. She stood there stunned, confused. Taking my chance, I picked up a ball and threw it at her. She smiled and caught it.

"Good game Bonni" She grinned.

I nodded, out of breath. She picked me up and carried me to the locker room.

"I can walk on my own!" I said indignantly.

"Yeah, but it is way more fun to carry you" She said laughing.

I scowled, but I couldn't even get mad at Marce. I hopped out of her arms and went in the showers. I quickly scrubbed the sweat off of me and ran out of the shower, and put my clothes on. Marce always took her time and she came out in her bra and underwear.

She flexed her arms in the mirror, and flexed her abs too. She traced her hand over her small scars. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I can't wait till school is over, I have a lot to tell you" she said, breaking the embrace.

"I think I have something to tell you too" I whispered as the bell rang.

We both hurried on to our class. 7th period was a blur. Suddenly, school was over and I went to my locker and put my homework into my backpack. Marceline was with her band friends, and they were heading into the auditorium. There was a bench outside of the auditorium, I sat down there and began doing little homework I had, seeing how I did most of mine in class. After about 30 minutes, I finished and I fell asleep.

I woke up to movement at my side. I my vision was blurry and I could make out Guy sitting down next to me, staring at me, with a perverted smile on his face. I shot up, and that's when Marce appeared. A deep anger flashed in Marceline's eyes.

"Guy. You have a girlfriend. Stop messing with Bubblegum" She hissed.

Guy shrugged "Whatever." He walked off.

Marceline sat down next to me.

"Thanks for dragging him off me" I whispered.

She moved closer to me "No problem"

"So, it's after school…" I trailed off.

"Yes. Indeed it is." She said, her voice cracking. "You ready for a long story?" she asked.

I nodded my head "Yes Marceline"

Marceline took a deep breath "Let me start from the very beginning. When I was 8, my mother passed away. She and I were very close." Marceline paused, taking a shaky breath, and continued. "My dad and I…have never been close. When I was 10 I was practically living alone, at his house. I spent a lot of time on my own, and in the city. For my 10th birthday, my dad got me my only true present he ever gave me; my axe bass. I would go play and sing on corners. People would pay me, and it was really the only way to cope with the loss of my mom…"

I stared at her "Go on" I whispered.

Marceline bit her lip "Well two years later, a gang had moved into town. They are called the Gunter. They are the only well dressed gang out there, and they always wore tuxedos. A little girl with her axe bass all along made me easy…prey. One terrible night, when I was walking through a park, on my way home, they surrounded me. I was so scared. They began to beat me…and…" Marceline bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from pouring out.

"They…beat... me…there was five of them. They all took turns...beating me...I passed out. When I woke up my pants were ripped to shreds….my underwear was gone...and I laid there beaten and broken for hours. I was too hurt to move, and I ached everywhere. I wanted to die right then and there…" Marceline was crying now.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm not done…My dad; he didn't even care that happened to me. He just bought me another house and put me in it. I was 13, and I was a mess. I never went to school, all I ever did was lay around. I was too scared to sleep, the nightmares where as bad as the beating. I was tortured night and day, by my own mind. I needed an escape. That's when I discovered cutting. After I started cutting, everything started to seem more bearable. I started going to school again, and that's when I met Ash. I was 13 when I met him, and we started dating when we were 15." She took a breath, tears still flowing down her eyes.

I was starting to cry, the tears steadily pouring day my face. "M-Marci…" She cut me off before I could continue.

"Ash was my everything, and he introduced me to the band. Everything was going smoothly and we dated for 2 years. During those 2 years, Ash gathered information about me. Like my credit card number and stuff. I never realized how much of an asshole he was until he started bullying Finn. I didn't know how bad it was, until I saw Ash beating on Finn. I screamed at Ash to stop. Ash wouldn't, and I took a stand against him. After 5 years of self defense class, and weight training, I knew how to take care of myself. I sent Ash to the hospital…And after he got out… he sold one of my most precious items. Hambo was my old stuffed toy; it was everything to me during the hard years. He sold it, and took a ton of my money, and left."

A scowl formed on my face.

"Ash was the lead singer of the band, and I took over the band. A year after this happens, I met you. And here we are." She finished.

A sob escaped her mouth and she leaned against me, burying her face into my shoulder.

I hugged her, and her sobs subsided too hiccups, and her hiccups to nothing. I broke the embrace and put my hands on her shoulders.

"The hardest battles are given to the strongest soldiers" I told her.

Her eyes light up slightly. "You think…I'm strong?"

I nodded "If you weren't, you would probably be dead"

"Probably…" She trailed off.

"So nobody else knows what happened besides your dad?" I asked.

"Ash knows, and now, you know too." She whispered.

I hugged her again "I won't tell anybody"

"Thank you Bonni…" She murmured. We embrace in silence for nearly an hour until Marce broke it.

" So, you told me you liked somebody" She straightened her back.

"Who do you think I like?" I asked.

"Finn." She said bluntly.

I paused. "No. I don't like Finn. Finn likes Flara."

"Okay, it's obvious you won't tell me. So I'll tell you who I like." She said in a hurry, standing up. I stood up too.

"Who?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"I'll give you a hint." She smiled shyly.

She grabbed my shoulders and kissed me gently on the mouth. A moan escaped my mouth, she continued to kiss me and I kissed her back, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I broke the kiss and looked up at her.

"I-I…feel the same way." I said, out of breath.

She puffed a sigh of relief. "I've liked you for a long time. Well, kind of since the day I met you."

I smiled "That's so sweet"

"Like you" she said, leaning in and she kissed me again.

She broke the kiss this time, and her face grew serious. "Bonnibel, will you go out with me?" She whispered.

"Yes" I answered, and kissed her.

I thought of my parents, but I pushed them out of my mind. I was happy. That was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Marceline

It was spring break, and I was super excited. For one, I was planning a surprise concert for Bonnibel. Secondly, I was taking Boni to spring fling! My mind whirled with excitement as I thought of the possibilities.

My stomach dropped into my butt as I realized the band didn't even know I was going out with Bonnibel. I was going to have to tell them. My hands started to sweat and I began to shake as I picked up my phone. I dialed Keila's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Marce"

"Hi K"

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you something"

"OH! Wait let me guess…" She squealed and trailed off.

"I'm dating Bubblegum" I said flatly.

The other line was quiet for a while.

"So that means your bi?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool"

I breathed a sigh of relief "I had to tell you because I wanted to do a concert at the club for her."

Keila paused for a moment, thinking. "We can make it work"

"Good" I said smiling.

"Well, I have to go hang out with Guy now" Keila said.

"Okay, bye!" I said, rolling my eyes.

I sighed; I still had to ask Bonnibel to Spring Fling. A knot formed in my stomach. We really hadn't had the chance to go on a date, because Bonnibel was always so busy with her extra science stuff. I groaned and dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Marce" she said in her honey-sweet voice.

"Hey can you come over?" I asked.

"I can in about 5 hours" She replied.

"Great!" I said smiling

"Bye Marce"

"Bye" I hung up and walked over my couch and fell asleep.

My door slammed open, and I bolted off the couch, grabbing for my knife.

"Who is that?" I screamed, Schwabl was howling and I put him in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Marce calm down it's your dad" My dad's gruff voice rumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, putting my knife in my pocket.

My dad threw his head back and laughed "Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"With what little support you've given me, I can hardly say you're my dad."

My dad narrowed his eyes. He took a threatening step towards me. "You ungrateful bitch" he roared.

"You can't get mad at me! You didn't even care when I got beaten!" I screamed at him.

"YOU DESERVED EVERY BIT OF IT" He spat, taking another step towards me, and threw a punch at me.

I dodged the punch, and took out my knife of my pocket. I punched at my dad, but he was just as good fighter as I. He punched and hit me on the jaw, I fell to the ground. He loomed over me and I jumped up and tackled him, pressing my knife against his neck.

He spat in my face "You disgusting vile creature"

Tears were rolling down my face, "Why do you hate me so much? You're my father; you're supposed to protect me from everything"

He turned his face away.

"Get out of my house" I growled.

My dad laughed again "Your house? You need me Marceline, because without my cash, you'll be living on the streets"

"Since you're sooo involved with my life dad, you would know that I have a job!" I roared.

"What? That pathetic little band of yours?" He laughed.

I slapped him across the face "Don't you insult my life"

I shoved him up, and shoved him out the door.

"STAY OUT" I screamed after him.

I slammed the door shut behind him and fell to my couch crying. About an hour later, I had calmed myself down, and I fell asleep on the couch again.

The door bell rang and Schwabl howled from the bathroom. I let Schawbl out and opened the door for Boni. She was wearing shorts and a v-neck shirt.

"Come in" I mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Got into a fight with my dad" I shrugged.

"Well…It's okay now" She leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled against her lips and kissed her back. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she let out a moan. I broke the kiss.

"I didn't ask you over for that" I said teasingly.

She pouted a bit "Well, what did you called me over for?"

"Will you go to Spring Fling with me?" I asked her, staring into her hazel eyes.

There were tears in her eyes and she nodded. I beamed and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
>"I love you Boni" I whispered.<p>

"I love me too" She whispered jokingly back, and pulled me into a kiss. We kissed for several minutes

then she broke for air.

"I love you too" She said, dead serious, the teasing fading from her eyes. My eyes drifted downwards towards her v-neck shirt.

"You like what you see?" She said giggling.

I smiled and turned my head away, blushing.

She slept over again, for about the millionth time. I lay awake for a while, hugging and spooning her while she slept. She was murmuring contently in her sleep. I loved nights like these. I could just hold her for what seemed like eternity. This is all we had ever done; I wasn't exactly interested in tier 15. I shook her gently.

"Hey Boni" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she groaned.

"I'll protect you from everything and anything. I'd die for you" I whispered fiercely.

She turned around to face me, tears threatening to pour down her face. "You mean it?" She said, her voice barely audible.

I nodded solemnly "Yeah. I'll protect you always no matter what."

She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips, and I kissed her back, rolling on top of her. My hands curiously roamed her belly, and slowly went up her shirt. She was nodding against my lips and my hands explored her body completely. All she could do was whisper non-audible things. Blood pounded in my ears.

"I don't think I'm ready for this" I said.

She shook her head "Neither am I…But we don't have to do anything…We can just…feel" She said trailing off.

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head "Since when have you become such a pervert?" I said laughing.

She bit her lip and her eyes twinkled. "Ever since I've been with you"

I laughed again and started kissing her. I squeaked in surprise as she rolled on top of me. She kissed me roughly and began feeling my body, and I began to shake.

"Damn girl" I mumbled against her lips.

Trying to regain the dominant position, I pushed her off me and slid on top of her. I licked my canines and bit her on the neck gently. She squirmed underneath me. But I knew she liked it, otherwise she would have told me to stop. I bit her gently in different places, causing her to shudder and moan.  
>We kissed for about an hour, before I got tired.<p>

"Boni…I'm getting tired can we sleep now?" I whined.

She scowled "You're the one who started this!" and then she laughed.

"Yeah but I'm tired now" I pouted.

"You turn into a drama queen when you don't get enough sleep, so yes, we can sleep now" She said, still laughing.

"I so do not" I growled, proving her point more.

"Sureeee" She said, as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

Two days later, was Spring Fling. I was panicked. I couldn't think straight. This was my first date with Boni, and I could not screw it up. After about a bajillion hours of preparing myself , I was ready. I studied myself. I had a near skin tight dress on. The dress was a neon purple color, and it was made out of a silk-like material. The dress stopped mid-thigh. I wore fishnet stockings, and black flats. My hair was teased and straightened and I wore only a little bit of eyeliner, and purple eye shadow. My stomach clenched and unclenched. I was stressing myself out. All I had to do was be myself. I took a deep breath. Finn was coming to pick me up in his truck, since a motorcycle was definitely not a good choice of transportation.

The door bell rang and I opened the door to see Finn and Flara. Finn was wearing a blue tuxedo with a yellow tie. You would think it would look gross, but on Finn, he made it work. Flara was wearing a red spring dress and her hair was in an up do.

"You guys look great!" I exclaimed.

Flara burned a deep red "You do too"

"Thanks" Finn nodded. The three of us hopped into Finn's truck and we began driving to school. I sat in the back in silence as Finn and Flara were flirting and talking.

Finally at the school, after a 15 minute drive, I got out of the car. I waited outside the school for Boni. She got out of a black car. Her hair was in a curled side ponytail. She wore an aquamarine dress, that was longer than mine, but just as tight. She didn't have stocking or tights, and she wore black high-heels. She wore makeup that complimented her beautiful hazel eyes and all I could do was stare.

"H-hey!" I said waving.

She smiled and her eyes lit up "Hey"

I grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

"Wow, with those heels on Bonni, you're taller than I am"  
>"Doesn't take much" She said giggling.<p>

"Hey be quiet Shorty" I laughed. We paid, and stepped into the great hall of our school. Me and Bonni's friends where already there. I paused, thinking.

"How about we get our friends to dance together?" I said, tilting my head.

"You sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"Positive. We're complete opposites, but we get along just fine"

"Yeah, you're right" She said.

I walked over to my friends.

"Hey weenies we are going to be dancing with Bonni's friends today"

They all shrugged, not caring. "Sounds fine to me" Keila said.

From my side, Keila, Guy, Boo, Layla (Boo's new lady friend) and me walked over to the center. From Bonni's side, Jake, Finn, Flara, LSP, (LSP and Brad got back together) and Bonni walked over. We all looked at each other quietly until I took a step forward.

"We're all different, but we're all the same" I said. The rest nodded in silent agreement.

"So…We're all friends here anyways, so let's dance together!" Bonni said.

Our two groups merged together and began dancing. The D.J. started cranking some serious dance music, techno, pop, hip-hop roared in our eyes as we danced.

One of my favorite songs started playing. And I screamed with joy.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive."<em>

I turned to Bonnibel and grabbed her hand, and kissed it. I immediately dropped it as the heavy bass started playing and I started dancing.  
><em><br>_"_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life."_

Both of our friend groups were in a grind line, and I pushed Bonni into to join it. I grinded against her, my body sliding on and off hers.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<br>You make me rise when I fall."_

I screamoed the last verse.

"_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life."_

Boni was smiling, she seemed like she was having the time of her life.

"_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side." <em>

The song finished and I was screaming my happiness.

"I haven't felt this great in years!" I screamed, jumping up to the next song. Our groups became one and we all jumped together, laughing and attempting to sing the songs. A slow song began to play and our moods completely changed.

I shyly looked at Bonnibel. I took her hand and placed my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. All I could do was smile and stare into her eyes. She stared back at me and buried her face into my shoulder. I blushed and we stepped back and forth slowly, enjoying one another.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She whispered.

The song ended and I pulled Boni into a kiss. My tongue briefly entered her mouth, skimming her teeth and making her shudder. I pulled away and stared at her.

LSP, Brad, Raina, Jake, Finn and Flara stared at both of us.

"Surprise" I sighed.

LSP puffed up "I knew you were staring at Marceline's ass, Bubblegum" She told Bonnibel.

I stared at Bonnibel "You stared at my ass?" I smiled triumphantly.

"N-no…Yes. Yes I did." Bonnibel groaned, turning into a shade of red.

"I'll wear more skin tight jeans then!" I laughed.

Bonnibel buried her face into her hands.

Flara stepped forward "I don't really care that you guys are together"

"Neither do we" Finn and Jake said together, and Raina nodded her approval.

LSP glared at Bonnibel "You disgust me, glob. It's lumping unnatural to like the same gender"

Brad nodded in agreement.

I took a step towards LSP "Say that again, I dare you"

LSP turned red "Take a lumping step away from me, ugly whore"

Anger boiled inside of me. "How dare you!" I spat.

Flara was getting pissed "Love is love, LSP" She roared, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red.

"Nobody likes a judgmental bitch" Keila snarled.

My band and Bonnibel's real friends turned to LSP and Brad.

"You all disgust me" Brad snarled.

"Impure lump sacks" LSP spit on me.

I crouched down, preparing to tackle LSP when Keila yanked me back.

"She's not worth it" She told me, and the others nodded in agreement.

I looked around; realizing that everybody was staring at all of us, and the music was playing super low.

"CARE TO STOP STARING?!" I shouted, as I grabbed Bonnibel into my arms and she buried her face into me.

The music immediately started again and LSP and Brad strut out of the school.

"Who needs them?" Jake huffed and pulled Raina and started dancing.

We began dancing, but I could see that Boni was in distress.

"The dance has 5 minutes left, let's go to the bathroom" I told Bonnibel, taking her hand and took her to the bathroom.

As soon as we reached the bathroom, she broke down. I took her into my arms and she sobbed.

"LSP is so wrong" I told her.

Tears still in her eyes "But…what if it is unnatural?" She asked, lower lip quivering.

"How can love be unnatural?" I asked.

She paused thinking "It can't" she whispered.

I nodded. "Correct. Therefore, LSP is wrong. I love you Bonnibel."

"I love you too Marceline…so much"

"You're one of the lights in my dark, dark world"

She broke down again "I never realized I meant so much to you" she whispered.

"I care about you more than anything else" I nuzzled her.

"Thank you Marce, you made me feel better."

"No problem, cutie" I laughed.

"LSP was also wrong about you being ugly. You're different… but you're mutations fit you so well"

I began to stammer a response but Bonnibel cut me off.

"All I can see is you" She told me while grabbing me and leading me out of the bathroom.

My mouth was open, I was completely shocked. When I got home, all I did was sleep, thinking about what had happened.

"Man, I'm screwed" I thought to myself. Tomorrow was the concert. My stomach twisted uneasily.

I woke the next day, a mess. It was already noon! The concert was at 3! I showered quickly, got out and started to blow dry and straighten my hair. I teased it a ton. I looked like a walking black cloud. I applied my makeup heavily and put in my fake lip piercings. I was afraid to get my lip pierced, so I just used a fake one. I put on tight red skinny jeans, and my Asking Alexandria band shirt. To top it all off, I put on my classic leather jacket.

I took out my phone and dialed Bonnibel's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, can you come to the Night-o-sphere club?" I asked her

"Yup in about 30 minutes"

"Okay! Bye!" I shouted excitedly.

30 minutes to the concert. I jumped on my motorcycle and sped down the road. 20 minutes after, I was there. I spotted Guy, Boo and Keila.

"You guys ready?" I shouted.

"HELL YEAH!" Boo rumbled and Guy practiced his pathetic little screamo noises and Keila bounced in agreement.

"Guy…I'm the lead singer here" I told him.

He shrugged "I know"

"Then practice your own instrument" I groaned with irritation,

We set up the stage in about a minute and we continued warming up and a small crowd started to form in the club. I saw Bonnibel walk in, confused. The manager of the club stepped on stage.

"Night clubbers!" He shouted, and the crowd screamed.

"We welcome MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS!" He shouted and the crowd erupted into applause.

The band walked onto stage, grabbing their instruments. I walked up to the microphone.

"Today we will be playing three songs" I told the crowd.

Bongo started the beat of our first song and we all started playing.

I took the microphone and began to sing:

_When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold<em>

_When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<em>

_I want to hide the truth  
>I want to shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<em>

I locked my eyes with Bonnibel and continued singing.

_No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<em>

_Don't want to let you down  
>But I am hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't want to hide the truth<em>

I screamoed the last verse, taking a breath.

I continued the song, and finished the last lines:

_Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

The crowd was screaming and Bonnibel was staring at me, mouth agape.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, was a cover of Demons by Imagine Dragons" I told the crowd.

This time, Keila started playing the guitar and a few measures of just guitar solo before I took the microphone and started singing:

_I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<em>

_You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<em>

_I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<em>

_You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>You should know<br>I'm ready when you're ready for me  
>And I'm waiting for the right time<br>For the day I catch your eye  
>To let you know<br>That I'm yours to hold_

The song was making me tear up, and I refused to scream any part of this song. It was far too precious and described Boni and I's situation perfectly. She was covering her mouth and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"This song was also a cover. It is called Yours to Hold by Skillet. This song was dedicated to a special somebody in the crowd"

Bonnibel screamed and shouted along with the crowd.

"You ready for the last song? It's our very own! And it's also dedicated to that same special someone!"

The crowd roared in agreement.

Guy started with a slow and sad keyboard solo, before changing into an upbeat happy tune, and the rest of the band joined in. It was a while before I started singing so I got on my knees and grabbed some of the crowd's hands. I took Bonnibel's and winked at her, smiling. The people around her did an "oooooo" and applauded more.

I stood up and began to sing:

"_When I am in your arms My tears flow away I wanna stay forever Your arms make all of my fears go away Tears don't exist in your arms_

_When you let go The world comes crashing down I wanna cry _

_Until I die because I'm not in your arms_

_I couldn't bear it if I lost you I need your protection And I need you to hold me In your arms_

_Your arms are so powerful I couldn't take it if I lost you So please stay  
>I don't know how I would survive without you<em>

_I know sometimes it's rough But we have each other So please stay Stay here forever and ever I need you here and I know I couldn't live without You" _ I drew out the last word a really long time. I stopped when I was out of breath. The crowd was in frenzy and Bonnibel stepped onto stage, tears in her eyes.

"All of those…were for me?" She stammered.

"Yes, my girl" I said, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, everything went better than expected" I thought as Boni and I exited the club, going to our house to sleep over.

I sighed happily. This was completely amazing. I wrapped my arms around Boni as we slept.

"This is the best thing I've ever had" I whispered and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Bonnibel

Two months later, it was May, and it was a Saturday. Marceline and I had been dating for four months. Technically, almost 8 months seeing how we spent time with each other constantly since October and since we both had feelings for each other, but we just couldn't admit it. We hadn't gone on a date in a while because I was so busy with my science stuff. I could tell it was beginning to frustrate my Marcy but there wasn't really much I could do about it.

I had to be ultra careful around my parents. I had a pit in my stomach whenever I was around them. Fortunately, I was rarely around my parents because I was so busy. Luckily, my parents were blind, so they still thought I was straight. I shuddered at the thought of them finding out. I could NOT let that happen, no matter what. I bit my lip and twirled my pink hair, deep in thought. As usual, my thoughts always went back to Marceline.

How I felt around her. There must be some sort of explanation…some scientific reason explaining why I was feeling so different, yet the same. I gasped as it dawned on me. I was falling in love with Marceline. Sure, I loved her beforehand, but somehow, this was different. I could see myself living forever by her side. I smiled contently at the thought. It would be so nice to be with her, mind, body, and soul. I shuddered at the body part, and began to blush as I tried to push those thoughts away.

"Not now, not for a while" I mumbled. Hell, I was only 16! Marceline was 17! I definitely should NOT be thinking about this.

I finished up my science notes and stood up and stretched. I looked around for my phone. When I turned it on: 3 missed calls, and 15 text messages. All of them were from Marce. I sighed. She probably was scared something happened to me. I chuckled a little bit and texted her back.

"Hey calm down I was doing science stuff and I didn't have my phone with me" I texted her

"Can you meet me at the new café that is opening today? At around 4?" was her immediate reply.

"Yup, I'll be over" I sent her the text message and turned off my phone.

I looked around my large room and changed from my P.J's to something more suitable. Yoga pants, and a pink and purple striped shirt. I slipped on my black uggs and headed out the door, shouting at my butler.

"Be back in like 2 hours!"

"Be safe darling…You're parents will be expecting you by 7!"

"Okay bye Pep!" I shouted back.

I began walking to the café that was opening. It was only a 10 minute walk away, so I figured I would walk instead of driving. I walked slowly, admiring the late spring. Suddenly, I was stopped by a male figure. To my surprise, it was Guy.

"O-Oh hi!" I stammered.

"Hey" He said, looking me up and down, making me feel really uncomfortable.

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked, not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

"Yeah. Can I have your number?" He said with a wink.

"Uh…sure?" I said and listed off my phone number to him.

"Thanks babe"

"I'm not your babe"

"Only time will tell" He smiled.

I shuddered as he walked past me. That boy sends shivers down my spine. I continued walking shaking my head in disgust.

I sighed with relief as I saw Marceline. I always felt safer around her, like I was going to be protected forever. She smiled and ran up to me and hugged me tightly, burying her face into my neck. She lightly caressed her lips against my neck and I shuddered a little.

"I haven't seen you in ages…!" Marceline grumbled.

"I know, I've just been busy, that's all. Besides, makes it seem more special when we do hang out" I replied.

"I'd rather see you every day"

"For how long?"

"Forever" was her immediate answer.

I smiled and we sat down together on the booth, and I snuggled into her. People gave us odd looks, but nobody bothered us. A waiter came to our table.

"What would you lovelies like to have?" He said gaily.

"I'd like a mocha and a donut" Marceline said, flashing her canines.

"And…I'd like green tea and a croissant" I told the waiter.

"Lovely" the waiter stalked off.

Marceline turned to me.

"So, how's it going?"

I considered telling Marceline about my encounter with Guy. She would have to know about this.

"Guy kind of creeped on me and asked for my number and called me babe"

The pencil Marceline was holding snapped in half.

"What?" She hissed with fury.

"I gave him my number"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I don't know what I was thinking…I'm sorry. He scares me" I stammered.

"I won't let that creep hurt you" She growled.

"I know…Thank you" I smiled.

Her scowl eased into a smile "No problem, girl"

The waiter came with our stuff. Marceline sipped her mocha and looked at me.

"Do you have time to sleep over?" She asked with a wink.

I shook my head "Can't, I have to be home by seven"

Marceline looked at her black watch. "It's 5; do you want to go somewhere after we are done?"  
>"Where?" I asked her.<p>

"There's a movie I've wanted to see. It's like an hour and thirty minutes" She said shrugging.

"What's it about?"

"Some sort of horror story" She said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes "I hate being scared"

"But then I get to protect you" She replied

I slumped my shoulders in surrender "Fine"

She grinned and finished her mocha and donut. I hurried to finish my tea.

"Let's go!" Marceline said, taking my hand and leading me out the door. We walked to the movie theater until she broke the silence.

"Bonnibel, what do you see in me?" She asked.

"I see my future"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you see in me?" I asked

She paused "I see the opposite of me, and I'm pretty sure I see my soul mate" She said.

"Woah" I whispered.

She smiled and nodded and we entered the theater.

The movie could have been better. Then again, I hated horror movies. I only liked it because I could lie in Marceline's arms. She drove me home on her motorcycle. We were at my house, 5 minutes early.  
>"Thanks Marceline" I told her<p>

"No problem" she pecked my lips and hopped down the stairs of my mansion. I stared after her, until I could no longer see her. I opened my door. I took my shoes off.

"I'm here!" I shouted.

Pep walked over to me "Your parents are expecting you"

I nodded in acknowledgement. I walked into the great hall of my very large house. They were both sitting and they had serious expressions on their faces.

"Greetings Mom and Dad" I said.

"Hello Bonnibel. My mother and I would talk to you about life choices" My dad grumbled.

My stomach clenched in fear.

"L-life choices?" I asked.

My mother nodded "We want you to look for a boyfriend"

"I'm too busy to have a boyfriend" I mumbled.

"You spend a lot of time with Marceline that could be spent with a boy" My father said.

"Marceline's my best friend; of course I would spend all of my time with her!" I exclaimed.

"Are you using a rebellious tone to your father? We don't want you to be influenced, it's for your own good" My mother said articulating every word.

"No. I don't want a boyfriend" I said slowly.

"Why not?"

"Because I find it irrelevant to have need of such companionship" I groaned.

"Your father and I want to have grandchildren some day, and we want you to begin looking for your other half" My mother chided.

My phone vibrated.

"Who is that?" My dad asked

I turned on my phone and read the text.

"It's from Guy" I said, trying to contain my despair.

"What does it say?" My mom said, looking at me.

"H-he wants to hang out at the mall tomorrow" I stammered.

"Go with him" My father commanded sternly.

"B-but Guy has…"

My mother cut me off "You will go with Guy to the mall. No buts" My mother said, scowling.

I stormed off into my room and slammed the door shut, and locked it. I took out my phone, and sent a text to Marceline.

"Did I ever mention that my parents are religious zealots? And control freaks?" I sent her

"No. Are they?" Was her immediate reply.

"Yes. Very much so. They are making me go to the mall with Guy tomorrow :/"

"…. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No! I don't want to go and I tried arguing but they are too friken stubborn!"

"Ugh okay"

"I'm sorry Marce"

"It's okay, just tell me what time you're going to be at the mall" She replied.

"Let me check with Guy"

I clicked the reply button and sent Guy a text

"What time?" I sent the text

"1 P.M babe"

"Okay. I have to go. Bye"

"Bye sexy"

I shuddered in disgust. I sent Marceline a text.

"Does Keila know about what Guy is doing?" I sent

"I tried telling her but she won't listen" She replied

"Ugh…Okay. Well I hope she dumps him"

"Same here…So what time are you going to the mall?"

"1"

"K, I'll be there" She said, finishing the conversation.

I slept restlessly that night. I was scared, but I knew Marceline was going to protect me. I woke the next morning, got dressed, ate breakfast and watched T.V. for a couple of hours before leaving for the mall. I wore a baggy sweatshirt and loose jeans. I had my hair pulled into a ponytail and I didn't wear any makeup. I was trying not to be provocative.

I waited for Guy at the entrance of the mall. I spotted Marceline in a black hoody and black skinny jeans sulking in a corner, so I knew she was there. Guy walked over to me.

"Hey babe"

"Guy, I am not your 'babe'" I told him.

"Yeah, you went on this date with me"

"This is not a date. I like Marceline"

"Stop lying to yourself. You loved me the moment you saw me" He whispered into my ear and grabbed my wrist and walked with me to a food court.

Marceline was trailing 20 feet away from us. I gulped as Guy turned to me. He was smirking.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Uh…Just a burger" I mumbled.

We sat down and waited for our food to come.

"Why are you acting so weird around me?" Guy asked, leaning closer to me.

"Because I have a girlfriend, and YOU have a girlfriend" I snapped.

"Woah calm down. They don't have to know…" He smirked.

The waiter saved my ass and brought me my burger and I ate it with hunger. Guy looked me over and stood up.

"Let's go to the fountain" He said with a creepy smile.

"O-okay" I stammered.

We walked to the fountain.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while Bubblegum" He said and started to lean in

Too stunned to move, I let him kiss me. His hands raked up and down my body pervertedly, and I slammed my lips shut so his tongue could not infect me with his poison. I saw Marceline from the corner of my eye. She was running towards Guy.

With a roar she ripped Guy off of me. Guy eyes widened with fear, and then narrowed with anger. Marceline punched Guy in the face, and he fell to the ground. She grabbed Guy's wrists and dragged him to the alley. She slammed Guy against the wall, spitting with fury. I followed Marceline into the alley.

"HOW DARE YOU" Marceline screamed, her red eyes flaring.

"I'm allowed to as many toys as I want" Guy said smugly

That earned a slug in the stomach from Marceline, leaving Guy gasping for air.

"YOU…YOU…WHORE!" She spat.

Guy simply smirked and Marceline lifted Guy up to the air.

"You do not touch my girlfriend. And your girlfriend' is going to find out about this" Marceline snarled, wrapping her hands around Guy's neck.

"I wonder how much longer until you…snap" Marceline wondered out loud and tightened her grip.

"Marcy… I think he's had enough" I said, trying to calm Marceline.

"This scumbag just kissed you, AND CHEATED ON HIS GIRLFRIEND, ON MY FRIEND" Marceline hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes Marceline. But you just beat the hell out of him" I whispered, placing my hand lightly on Marceline's shoulder.

"I suppose you are right….I swear Guy if you touch my girl again I'll send you to the hospital" She growled.

"Whatever. You and your 'girl' aren't going to last long, I swear by it" He spat.

That earned a kick from Marceline and I dragged her away.

"Let's get out of here" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But nobody, absolutely nobody is going to hurt you, or touch you like that ever"

"So you can't touch me like that?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Marceline rolled her eyes "Everybody excluding me"

I laughed and we walked out of the mall together, hand in hand. I heard a camera sound behind us, but when I turned around, nothing was there. I shrugged it off.

"Let's go to my house" Marceline said.

"Sounds good"

We hopped on Marcy's motorcycle and drove to her house. I wrapped my arms around Marceline's waist, and leaned in. I rested my head on her shoulder. Before I knew it, we were at her house.

"It's been a while since we've had quality time together" She whispered into my ear.

I nodded in agreement as she pulled me inside and immediately began to work on me. Marceline's touch was different from Guy's. Her touch was caring and she was always gentle. Guy's was perverted and rough.

We kissed and petted for about an hour before I had to go.

"Bye" I said, out of breath.

"Bye girl" She said with a wink and a canine-showing smile.

The next day at school, there was an announcement on the overhead speakers. It was during social studies and everybody froze when the dull voice spoke on the speakers.

"The police department has issued a warning. The Gunter are back in town. Nobody should travel alone, especially females. These criminals have been to known to kill and beat anybody. Please take extra precautions. Thank you for your time" The announcement ended.

I glanced over at Marceline. She was visibly paler and there was a coat of sweat on her body. Mr. Bunser looked at Marceline.

"Do you need a break, Mrs. Abadeer?" He asked kindly.

"Y-yes sir" Marceline stammered.

"May I go with her?" I asked Mr. Bunser.

"Yes, be back in 10 minutes"

As I walked to the front of the classroom, LSP spat at me. I ignored her and followed Marceline to the bathroom. Marceline was breaking down, she was sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball, sobbing. I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey…It's going to be okay" I told her, smoothing out her hair.

"T-they are back. I-I can't believe it" She stared into space.

I shook her gently "They can't get you"

She turned to me "Y-yes…t-they…c-can…" She said in-between sobs.

"If you travel with people, they won't get you" I whispered.

"I-I am so scared. I-I c-can't h-handle t-this…." She cried.

I stared at her, not knowing what to do. I just hugged her more until her sobs subsided into hiccups.

"I remember it like it was yesterday" She said shuddering.

"I'm here now. It's going to be okay" I said, burying my head into her neck.

She nodded off.

Little did I know, this was the beginning of the horror.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: TRIGGERS APPLY TO THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGER BY THE TRIGGERS**

Chapter 7- Marceline

I numbly put my hand on my heart. It was still beating. Unfortunately. I suppressed a sob as I recalled what happened two weeks ago.

It was June when she came up to me. It was a Monday and it was the last week of school. She came up to me, her eyes stained with tears.

"_What's wrong?" I asked her._

"_We are done. I can't see you anymore Marceline" She said._

_The moment I had dreaded had finally come, and my heart shattered. "W-why?" I said, fighting to hold back the tears._

"_I have my reasons Marceline" She said coldly._

"_D-did I do something wrong?" I stammered._

"_No." she said and turned away. _

_I ran out the school doors and went home. I collapsed on my couch, clutching Schwabl. I sobbed loudly. The anger flooded into me. I screamed and punched the wall. _

"_YOU STUPID GIRL" I screamed. _

_I went into my back yard to where we had carved our initials. I pulled out my knife and stared at the tree. I snarled at it but I couldn't bring myself to cut out the initials. I howled in pain._

"_What did I do wrong?!" I screamed._

"_Who broke us apart?!" I screamed._

"_How was I so stupid!?" I screamed._

-Present-

Two weeks later, here I was. Clutching my chest, I hadn't eaten at all. I bathed once, and I was covered in cuts. I barely moved from my couch. I knew I was slowly dying. I didn't care. I heard my phone go off in the first time in two weeks and I jumped up and ran towards it. My heart sunk when I saw it was Keila.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Marce" she said cheerfully.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"I haven't seen you in a while" She said.

"I don't want to see anybody right now" I couldn't believe Keila was over Guy so quickly.

"You need to get out of the house"

"No." I mumbled.

"You need to get over her" Keila said gently.

"No" I said, hanging up.

I slumped over to my couch. I sighed. Maybe Keila was right about going out of the house. But she was wrong on one thing. I could never get over Bonnibel. My stomach grumbled for the first time in a while. I shuffled over to the fridge. I pulled out some old spaghetti and ate it cold with a fork.

I felt like a dark cloud was over me. I really did not want to live anymore, but I didn't want to kill myself. I knew of only one thing that could make me want to live again. I stared at my axe bass and slowly picked it up. I started strumming a sad and slow song. I opened my mouth to sing:

_My heart is broken  
>My life is broken<br>And what scares me the most is that  
>My spirit is broken<em>

_When did I get this way?  
>I wanna erase the pain<br>I can barely handle this  
>There's hardly anything to look forward to<em>

_When did I become so broken?  
>When did I become so weak?<br>There's hardly anything left to be  
>But a broken monster inside of an<br>Empty body_

_I remember a time  
>Where you could laugh and love<br>And nobody would fucking care_

_When did the world become so numb?  
>I can hardly hold on<br>I remember a time where we could be  
>Happy<em>

_I feel like I'm alone  
>Alone to walk this damned road<br>I don't know how long I can hold  
>When there is nothing to love<br>No reason to breathe_

_I'm so broken  
>I wanna be better<br>But I feel so broken  
>So broken...<em>

_I gotta hold on_

At the end of the song, I had begun to sob. I put my axe bass down and clutched my stomach and let the sobs take over me. Schwabl curled up next to me. I pet him slowly and he wagged his tail. I smiled sadly as he licked my face.

"Wanna go play outside, huh buddy?" I asked my dog in my puppy voice.

Schwabl waggled his tail furiously.

I threw the ball and he ran to catch it. We played catch for a long time. It was soothing, and it made me forget for a while. But as soon as I remembered, it crashed down like a wave, and it hurt like hell. I gasped for air. I collapsed onto my couch and slept a restless sleep.

_I walked through a park on a clear night. I recognized this place all too well. They all rushed at me, knives in hand. I tried shaking myself awake, trying to escape the nightmare. I could not. Suddenly, the scene changed. Bonnibel was kissing Guy passionately, like how she kissed me. I screamed at them to stop, but they could not hear me. The scene changed again. Bonnibel was in a ditch, bloodied and beaten. I climbed _down _the ditch and reached for Bonnibel._

"_Who did this to you?" I whispered._

"_You did" She said dully. _

_The scene changed again to my dad coming at me with a gun. As he shot the gun, I jolted awake._

I screamed. These nightmares were like a plague. I was tortured day and night by my thoughts. It wasn't fair. It was not fair. I climbed into the shower and tried to wash away the fear. But when I came out of the shower, I was still shaking. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had become such a pitiful excuse of a human being. If I even was human. Sometimes I doubted being human. Weird. I shrugged off the thought. I lifted up my shirt to reveal the many cuts, scrapes and scratches. Bonnibel would be disappointed that I had started cutting.

Or would she? Would she even care? Probably not. I sighed. Man I was pathetic, so pathetic. I glared at myself in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together, god damn it Marceline!" I shouted at myself. I did not need Bonnibel to survive. Hell, I didn't need ANYBODY.

"Who are you even kidding? You need people Marceline. You need love and support, just like other people. And right now, you don't have any of that" I told myself.

A weight lifted off my chest. Was this how it felt to get over somebody? Maybe it was, but probably not. I never get over people fast. It takes me months or years to get over a single person. It will probably take a lifetime to accept that fact that Bonnibel won't be by my side. But maybe the weight off my chest was from accepting that fact.

In the first time in weeks, I tried to think about why (a logical reason) she broke up with me. Guy? No, she hated him. Me? No. I don't think I did anything wrong. Was the pressure of my problems too much for her? I scowled at the thought. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. But she was always so supporting! That couldn't be the reason why she broke up with me. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. I went upstairs into my room and slept, clutching my pillow like how I used to hold her.

I woke up the next day, late afternoon. For once, my dreams were not riddled with scarring images. I smiled a little bit. I stretched and yawned. I decided to be productive today. I began to clean my house. It took the whole day to clean the house. I slumped over to the fridge and looked at day it was.

I continued on like this, not talking to people, until the end of June. That was when Finn and Jake came over to my house unannounced. The doorbell rang, and I shuffled to open the door. As I opened the door, Jake suppressed a gasp of surprise.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Marce…I heard what happened a while ago…And I thought you needed somebody" Finn said, looking into my eyes.

"Nah…I'm fine" I lied.

Jake looked at me. "No you're not. You look like you haven't eaten… Or bathed… In a long time"

"Maybe it's cuz I haven't" I shrugged.

Anger flashed in Finn's eyes. "Marce, pull yourself together"

"It's not as easy as you think" I said, but regretted my words as soon as I said it.

"I know how hard it is, glip blob it! Remember Ash?" He said a scowl forming.

"Dude, calm down bro." Jake said, putting his arm around Finn.

"I'm sorry Marce. But, it's super hard to see the strongest of us fall" He whispered.

I laughed a cold laugh "I am not the strongest"

"I don't know what's happened to you Marce, but I know most other people could not have survived what you have gone through" Jake said slowly.

"Yeah, totes. You are the strongest of us all Marce"

I shrugged "Maybe, but the strongest do break"

Finn nodded "Yeah, but Marce, you are better than this" I could tell Finn was getting frustrated.

"Do you know why Bonnibel broke up with me?" I said abruptly.

"Who's Bonnibel?" Asked Finn.

I rolled my eyes "Why did Bubblegum break up with me?"

"We haven't seen her, like at all. I think her parents like are making her stay away from us" Jake mumbled.

Then it hit me "It wasn't Bonnibel who broke up with me…Her parents made her!" I exclaimed. A great deal of weight lifted off of my chest.

"That makes total sense!" Finn said, fist bumping me.

"Her parents are total control freaks" Jake nodded in agreement.

"Totally. Thanks weenies, you guys helped me a ton" I smiled at my best bros.

"No problem. By the way, your band kinda broke up" Finn said slowly.

"Whatever. It's all Keila's fault anyways. I never really liked Guy" I growled.

"We snuck into the club a couple of times. The fans miss you, and not the band."

I twisted my face in guilt. "How bout we go up to the club?" I asked them.

Their eyes lit up "Yeah! That would be algebraic!" Finn shouted.

"Let me get ready and find something to eat" I told them, running into the bathroom.

I let the water beat on my back. I quickly washed my hair, conditioned it and scrubbed my body down. I hopped out of the shower. I blow dried my hair and teased it. I put my makeup on. I put on my favorite red band shirt, and my ripped, black, skinny jeans. I put my leather jacket on top of it.

I looked for shoes to put on. I looked at the studded boots Bonnibel had gotten for my birthday. My birthday was April 16th. I slipped on the shoes and sighed. I missed her…so much. I shrugged and stood up, meeting Finn and Jake at the couch.

"While you were getting ready, we got some fast food. Here's a burger and some fries" Finn said, giving me the food.

I shoveled the food down "Thank you. The fries are my favorite" I said, shoving fries into my mouth.

"We also bought some Kool- Aid" Jake said, handing me a glass.

I downed it "Thank you guys" I said, putting the last of the fries in my mouth. "Let's go!" I shouted, grabbing my axe bass. "Be right there" I shouted at Finn and Jake through the door.

I had a gut feeling I was going to need a knife, maybe two. I grabbed my 5-inch black switch blade and put it into my boot. I grabbed my 4-inch Swiss army knife and put it in my other boot. I ran down the stairs and into Finn's truck. We drove to the club in silence.

We walked into the club. When I slammed the door opened, a crowd full of eyes turned to me.

"Marce you're back!" One shouted.

"Where's the band?" Another asked.

"We broke up!" I shouted over the questions.

The crowd was obviously disappointed.

"We broke up because of Guy" I told the fans.

They all boo'd.

"And because I have been out of it, because I broke up with that special somebody I sang to"

"Why are you here then?" A young man asked.

"I came here to sing a song" I told them, and they erupted into cheers.

I sang them the song I had written a couple of weeks ago. When I finished, some of the fans were in tears. Finn and Jake's jaws were dropped , and Finn was about to cry. Jake was trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Sorry that was depressing guys, but I had to get it out of my system"

"It's okay Marce" one of the fans shouted.

"You're gonna go big someday!" another screamed.

I smiled "You guys are making me feel better"

The crowd clapped.

"A club is for dancing, isn't it?!" I asked, and started to dance.

We danced for hours, laughing and screaming and having a good time.. I looked at the clock. It was 10 P.M., it was probably time to go.

"Finn, Jake, I am going to head home now" I told them.

"Okay sure" Finn said shrugging, not really paying attention.

"See ya later" Jake said, waving.

"Can I have the keys for the truck?"

"Sure"

I grabbed my axe bass and put it into the truck, and gave the keys back. I couldn't believe they were letting me walk home alone. I walked through a park, but it wasn't THE Park. I whistled a tune and walked through slowly. I climbed up on a tree and sat there for a bit. I was really tired. I stretched and closed my eyes.

My eyes snapped open when I heard footsteps. There was a bench underneath the tree, and I saw a family figure. It was Bonnibel! I almost fell out of the tree. I considered climbing down to talk to her, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. So like a creep, I just sat there and watched her. She obviously had been crying and she was reading a book. Her phone went off and she answered it.

"Guy, I really don't want to talk right now! We are done! We should never have dated! I only dated you because my parents made me!" She shouted into the phone.

My jaw dropped. So it was her parents!

"We were never meant to be!" she screamed into the phone.

God damn it! She was making too much noise!

"Leave me alone, bastard!" Bonnibel stammered.

My head snapped up.

"We are done" She whispered, and hung up.

She sat there, stunned. I looked around. I had a really bad feeling about all of this. I could see shadows in the distance. Was I imagining things? I probably was. I regretted walking home. Something was not right.

The figures came closer and closer. Bonnibel's eyes were glued onto the book. I pulled one of the knives out of my boot. She didn't notice that they were coming. They were about 10 feet away before she noticed that 3 tall, muscled, and well dressed men were walking towards her. My blood turned into ice. My heart pounded and my deepest nightmare was about to come true.

It was the Gunter.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" One asked.

"Well it's a good thing she is here" Another one laughed.

"We are going to have some fun with you" The last one said, pulling out a knife.

I couldn't move. I could not move. I was paralyzed with fear.

"W-who are you?" Bonnibel whispered.

"We are The Gunter" The one with the knife said.

"And we are here to play with you" Another one said, with a wicked smile.

"N-no please…" Bonnibel stammered.

"Shut up" The one with the knife said, and moved towards her. Bonnibel squirmed underneath him. The other two pinned her down and began stripping her, until she was just in her bra and underwear. Bonnibel was crying and I saw the deepest kind of fear in her eyes.

They all were laughing at her feeble attempts to escape. Anger pounded through me. I jumped out of the tree.

"Leave my girl alone" I growled, hiding the knife behind my back.

"Two? Just our luck!" The one with the knife laughed "Keep her pinned" He told the other two.

I snarled and showed my black knife and flipped it out.

"Leave my girl alone" I repeated. I felt the weirdest sensation. Was this what bravery felt like? I pushed the thought out of my head. The one with the knife charged at me.

I ran towards him, he aimed a stab at my chest, which I blocked with my longer knife. He aimed another cut at my shoulder, which I blocked by raising my hand, and grabbing his wrist. I stabbed that monster on the right side of his rib cage. He snarled at me as I twisted the knife into his rib cage, puncturing his lung. He fell to the ground. The other two guys stared at me, and drew their own knives. I knew I couldn't take both of them at once, so I ran back up the tree. They tried to climb the tree.

"If you don't come back down, we'll kill your friend" One yelled.

"Oh, I am coming back down alright" I drew my Swiss army knife, and jumped out of the tree, landing on one of them. I stabbed him twice in the gut, and rolled aside when the other tried to stab me. The last asshole and I engaged in battle. We both swung our knives, but none of us could break the others defense.

Then, the unthinkable happened. A cold, hard, knife bore into me. I screamed in pain. I clutched my stomach and fell on my knees. Blood poured out of the wound. I wheezed at the sight of so much blood. The last of the Gunter turned to Bonnibel.

"I'm still having fun with you" He smiled cruelly.

He cut off Bonnibel's bra and pulled her panties off. I stumbled upwards. Pain and courage pounded through me.

"NO!"I did my best battle cry.

I ran at him, and tackled him, stabbing him repeatedly.

"BASTARD" I yelled, and collapsed into the ground. The last of my adrenaline wore off, and the pain in my stomach grew.

I stared at Bonnibel.

"Boni….Call…the…police" I said weakly.

"Oh Marceline…This is all my fault" she began to cry.

"Don't cry. Don't cry girl. Call the police…"

She called the police and they were coming. She quickly put on her clothes. The world was getting dark and I started to close my eyes.

"MARCELINE NO! Don't leave me…please" Bonnibel screamed.

"I'm getting kinda tired, girl" I whispered.

"Don't leave me…please…I love you"

"I love you too Bonnibel. I won't leave you…I promise" I said weakly.

And that was when my body could take no more, and I fell into the black void.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Bonnibel

The moment that Marceline collapsed, I shattered on the inside. This was my fault. Marceline Abadeer was going to die, because of me. I lay by her side until the police came.

I checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating, but it was so faint I had to strain to feel it. I sobbed at the sight of my Marcy. I heard sirens. A dozen policemen came running onto the park grounds, guns loaded. Following the policemen, where the doctors. They took Marceline and put her on a stretcher.

"Miss, you will have to go on the other ambulance" One of them told me.

"No. I'm staying with Marceline. I'm not hurt…really. I just need to stay by her…please" I whispered.

The ambulance shook his head in agreement. "Let's go!"

I sat in the ambulance, looking down at Marceline. The medics were trying to stabilize her, whatever that meant. The medical field was certainly not my specialty.

"Is she going to be okay?" I whispered.

"We don't know yet. She lost a lot of blood. She's probably going to need reconstructive surgery to fix her stomach"

My lower lip quivered. Marceline could NOT die. She couldn't! Finally we were at the hospital. The ambulance crew quickly ran Marceline into the emergency room. The other nurses took me to another room. They looked over my cuts and bruises. I had a long cut, from my breasts down to my stomach. I hadn't noticed it until now.

"You are going to need stitches for this one" One of the nurses said.

The stitches were painful, but I couldn't take my mind off Marceline. I prayed to the god I had loathed for a long time. I prayed to God that Marceline would be okay. Once they were done with the stitches, one of the doctors stayed by me.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked.

"S-sure…But first, what's your name?" I stammered.

"I'm Dr. Princess, what's your name?"

"I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, and the girl that got stabbed on the stomach…is…Marceline Abadeer"

"I know that name…she was the one who…Oh my goodness. That young lady has gone through too much" Dr. Princess shook her head sadly.

Tears rolled down my face "I know"

"I was Marceline's doctor when the other…incident…happened. Tell me what happened" Dr. Princess said slowly.

Still crying, I told her everything. I told her about Marceline's dad, Marceline's self harming

"That's not what I meant to ask, but this is helpful information" Dr. Princess said kindly.

"Well I was very emotional because my parents made me date Guy. Then I broke up with him, and my parents got mad. So I ran from the house and into the park. Guy called me and we argued. Then I sat down on a bench and started reading a book. Marceline was in the tree the whole entire time, but I didn't know. That's when t-t-they came…" I broke off, sobbing.

"Shh…There there…" Dr. Princess patted my back.

"I probably would have been raped and killed if it wasn't for Marceline…" I stammered.

One of the other nurses ran into my room. "Dr. Princess, we need you" the nurse said, and ran back out.

I was left alone in my room, exhausted. I wanted to stay up…but my body did not agree. My body was scarred and tired. The restless sleep took me over and I slipped into its murky waters.

I woke up not knowing where I was. Then I remembered. I struggled to sit up, because my cut hurt badly. I looked around, looking for a nurse or someone. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before my mother walked in. My stomach twisted in anger. Following my mother was my father.

"How are you doing, Bonnibel?" My mother asked curtly. There was absolutely no concern at all in her voice.

"Superb. Thanks for asking, thanks for not caring" I snapped.

"Don't you talk to you mother like that, young lady!" My father grumbled.

"Thanks to your incompetence, I'm in the damn hospital!" I snarled.

Dr. Princess walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" She asked my parents.

"I don't want them here" I told Dr. Princess "And I need to see Marceline" I added.

Dr. Princess motioned my parents out and turned to me.

"Why do you need to see Marceline?" She asked.

"1. She saved my life"

Dr. Princess cut me off "But you aren't involved with her, am I correct?"

"No. She is my girlfriend" I said calmly.

Dr. Princess nodded "Alright then. But be warned…Marceline is not doing so well"

"I don't care. I need to see her"

Dr. Princess called in a nurse to get a wheelchair for me. I sat in it and the nurse pushed me into Marceline room.

I gasped as I saw her. She looked dead. One would think she WAS dead if it hadn't been for the heart monitor. I was tearing up.

"M-Marce?" I stammered.

No response

"Sweetie, she's unconscious at the moment. She needs more blood or she will not survive." The nurse said quietly.

"S-she can't die!" I moved the wheelchair next to Marcy's bed, and took her hand.

"What needs to happen in order for her to survive?" I asked.

"Well as you can see, she has many cuts. This was probably from her self -harm, and she had lost blood prior to this incident. She needs to have surgery, because when the thug stabbed her, he had a cheap blade, and it broke inside of her. We need more blood in order to do the surgery. But Marceline has a rare type of blood…AB negative. We don't have that blood type on hand" Dr. Princess explained.

"There must be somebody that has blood for her!" I exclaimed.

"I will look on your medical records…there may be a slight chance that you have AB negative blood. " The nurse said, walking briskly into my room.

She walked back. "She has AB negative blood."

Dr. Princess turned to me "Are you willing to give blood to Marceline" She asked.

"Of course" My reply was immediate.

I passed out during the blood drawing. They began surgery immediately.

Marceline had saved me.

It was my turn to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

(Authors note: This chapter mostly occurs in Marceline's mind. It takes place before, during and after Chapter 8)

Chapter 9- Marceline

As soon as I collapsed to the ground, I entered a new world. I groggily looked around. It was so dark. I sighed with relief. A figure was walking towards me. "I must be in a dream" I thought

"Hambo!" I squealed with delight as my old friend limped towards me.

"Long time no see!" Hambo's voice was quiet and deep, and a little rough. Like a worn rug.

"By glob I am happy to see you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm happy to see you as well, Marceline. But…I am here to inform you that you are near death"

"What?" I said, shocked.

"You are in the deepest recesses of your mind. You are gravely injured, and you probably won't survive" Hambo said with forlorn.

"T-that's impossible! This is a DREAM" I was beginning to panic.

"Try to remember why you are here, Marceline" Hambo said gently.

I paused to think "I don't even remember" I said sadly.

"Perhaps a trip through your memories will do good" Hambo suggested.

"Maybe" I shrugged.

"Arm yourself, old friend. Your mind is plagued with bad memories, you will have to fight them off" Hambo said.

A double sided axe appeared. "Okay, let's go" I said.

Hambo led me through a door. I gasped at what I saw. It was my mother. She picked a younger me up and spun me around, laughing. I totally had forgotten what she looked like. I covered my mouth and cried silently. The younger me was giggling and screaming with my mom. I wiped the last of the tears away and smiled sadly. How I wished my mom was still with me. Things would be so different, better.

"Let's keep going" Hambo said, leading me through another door.

I snarled at what I saw. It was my dad drinking and yelling at a younger me. I ran forward and swung my axe at my dad. He disappeared as soon as I touched him. A younger me was on her knees and crying. I bent down next to her.

"Hey, it gets worse before it gets better. Stay strong" I told the younger version of myself. I opened a door and walked through it.

I was on the street, playing my bass. A tan hat was next to me. As people passed, they put their spare change, and sometimes even cash into the hat. The younger me smiled and kept playing. Those were the good days, before the Gunter. Gunter. That name was ringing a bell. Gunter... Was that the name of my best friend? No I don't have any friends. Name of my enemy? That sounded better.

I stepped through another door. I saw a younger me running and panting. A look of fear was in my eyes. Why was the younger me running away? Why was she scared? I followed the younger me. She was being chased by men.

_Gunter_

I finally recognized the name. I snarled and slashed at the men chasing the younger me. They also disappeared as soon as I touched them. I remembered what happened to me. It was bad, really bad. I gasped as memories poured into me. I collapsed to the ground and Hambo rushed over to me.

"You must continue or you will not survive" Hambo said sternly.  
>"There is nothing to continue for!" I exclaimed.<p>

"There is Marceline! You must keep going!"

Hambo dragged me through another door.

"M-Marce?" a voice said. It sounded honey sweet.

"Who was that?!" I practically screamed.

"I don't know, but you cannot stop concentrating. You must go on" Hambo said.

"That voice sounded…familiar" I said slowly.

"No matter, there is another memory waiting" Hambo gestured at my house.

I began to walk towards my house. I slowly opened the door. Nobody was on the first floor. I scowled, and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. There I was, crying and alone. I was probably 16 at the time. The slightly younger me was holding on to a picture of a boy. _Ash_ the name echoed through my head.

I turned to Hambo "Why is there so much suffering?" I sighed.

"The most difficult battles are given to the strongest soldiers" Hambo replied gently.

That saying…I recognized it "I've heard that before…." I said, thinking.

"Let's go through the next door" Hambo said.

I walked through the door. I saw me again, playing with my band and singing a song. I smiled.  
>"So things do get better" I said softly.<p>

"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet" Hambo said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes, and ducked through a trap door. I fell to the ground and landed with a small snarl. I looked around and I spotted me. I was obviously waiting for somebody. Who was I waiting for? A pink haired girl walked towards me, and kissed me on the cheek.

_Bonnibel_. I remembered the name. There was something about Bonnibel….Hmmm. I shrugged and ran through another door, curious to see more of this Bonnibel person.

Bonnibel was apparently my girlfriend. We had spent all of our spare time together. And we were both happy. I was happy, which was strange, because I never seemed to be happy.

"Let's go through the last door" Hambo said.

I slammed the door open and walked through it, eager to see the last memory. Was it a happy memory? I shrugged and looked for me. I spotted myself in a tree. I looked sad. Again. Soon, Bonnibel appeared underneath the tree, reading a book. I guess we had broken up. The memory fast forwarded, and I saw myself getting stabbed.

I gasped. "S-so that's how I g-got here" I stammered.

Hambo nodded "Sadly, yes"

Bonnibel crouched over the bloodied me, and called the police.

"Bonnibel is the key. I am here because of Bonnibel" I said slowly. I wasn't angry. I couldn't be angry at Bonnibel. I swore to protect her.

"So what happens now?" I asked

"I don't know" Hambo disappeared and I screamed as black tendrils enveloped me. I struggled.

I was about to give up.

I couldn't give up. I fought the black tendrils. I broke through the tendrils. As soon as I broke through, I snapped my eyes open. Bonnibel was looking at me, crying.

"M-Marce!" She squealed and kissed me on the forehead.

"My girl" I said quietly. "I told you I would never leave you"

She smiled, tears streaming down her face "They said you weren't going to make it"

"I guess they don't know the magic of Marceline Abadeer" I said softly and Bonnibel hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly, this is what I had needed from the very start, love.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue- Bonnibel

After Marceline got out of the hospital, she was treated like a hero. She should be treated like a hero. She saved me. News articles were written about Marceline and her heroism. Whenever people would talk about Marceline, I would brag about Marceline was _my_ girlfriend.

My parents disowned me for continuing my relationship with Marceline. I did not care really. They were more interested in making their name look good, rather than caring about their only child. I got to move in with Marceline, and we lived together with Schwabl. I hated my parents for disowning me for loving Marceline. I had no intention of interacting with them ever again. Three years have passed since the incident and I've never felt better.

Today was my 20th birthday. I bit my lip in excitement. I turned around to face Marceline, who was spooning and snuggling me.

"Happy birthday, babe" Marceline smiled and kissed me. I blushed and kissed back.

I broke the kiss "I still can't believe we're going to college together"

"Neither can I. I can't believe they let me in" Marceline said.

"Well both of us did get scholarships" I said.

"True. But I'm not very smart" Marceline scowled.

"But you're a genius in music" I said and Marceline just kissed me.

We both are enrolled in Ooo University. They had a stellar science program, and a decent music program. It wasn't very far away, so we could stay in the house. Everything was going perfect and I sighed contentedly.

"I'm so happy" I smiled.

"I haven't felt so happy either. I'm so happy you're living with me" Marceline smiled.

"I love you Marceline"

"Love you too Bonni"

Marceline hugged me tighter and nuzzled me. I untangled myself from her and yawned and stretched.

"Maybe we should get up" I said

Marceline buried her face into her pillow. "I don't wanna" She pouted.

"Do it for the birthday girl?" I asked

"I'd do it for my girl" She grabbed my hand and dragged me down on the bed, and kissed me.

"Marcy" I whined against her lips.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get out of bed?" Marceline groaned.

"Marceline, it is noon!" I pouted.

"Okay, okay!" Marceline sat up.

"I call using the shower first!" I giggled, grabbed my book and ran for the bathroom, Marceline trailing behind me.

"No fair!" Marceline scowled.

"Sucks to suck" I stuck my tongue out.

"Girl, I don't do the suck thing" Marceline grinned and swiped her tongue across her sharp canines, and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, you" I giggled and shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the tub water. I stripped down and slid into the hot water. I read my book for an hour. After that, the water had begun to grow cold.

"Glip blob it, Bonnibel! Hurry up!" Marceline hissed outside of the door.

"Alright, alright!" I said, getting out of the tub and drying off. I came out in my bra and underwear and Marceline blushed a deep red, and hurried inside of the bathroom.

Her shower took about 10 minutes and she came out fully clothed.

"Are you going to have a party?" Marceline asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'd rather spend the day with you" I smiled.

Marceline blushed, and looked at her watch. "It's almost two" she said.

"And?" I inquired.

"W-well I have a present to give you. And I'd also like to take you on a date" Marceline rushed.

Marceline led me downstairs and had me sit on the couch. Marceline retrieved the present from a secret location. She handed me a bag. I slowly lifted the tissue paper up and what I made me smile. It was a band shirt of some sorts, and it was totally cool.

"I'll wear this all the time, as pajamas!" I exclaimed.

Marceline blushed "I-I wasn't sure if you would like it"

"I love it" I smiled and kissed her "Thank you"

"You are welcome" She beamed.

"What time are we going on this…date?" I asked.

"Around 6" Marceline replied vaguely

"Where?" I asked

"At a place"  
>"Are you seriously playing this game with me Marceline?" I giggled.<p>

"Yup" Marceline nodded.

"Well what are we going to do until our date?"

"That's up to you" Marceline shrugged.

"Shopping sounds good" I said. "I could use a new dress"  
>Marceline rolled her eyes "But you already have like 3 dresses!"<p>

"Yeah, but a new one would be nice. And I'm pretty sure you want more skinny jeans" I said.

Marceline hung her head in defeat "You're right, I'm dying for some new torn red ones"

Marceline led me outside and we hopped on her motorcycle. I clung onto Marceline as she sped off towards the mall. Once we got to the mall, we shopped till we dropped. I have a ton of money. Even though my parents disowned me, I took all of my money with me. I also got a part-time job at the Night-O-club and Marceline worked full time at the club. She sang and people went wild for her. In other words, money wasn't really a concern, as long as we played it smart.

After about 3 hours of shopping, we had spent all of the money I had allowed. Marceline looked at her watch.

"It's 5:30. Let's drop our stuff off at home and we can go to the…place" Marceline said.

"Sounds good"

I waited out on Marceline's motorcycle while she went inside and dropped off the clothes. She came back, slightly flustered.

"What happened?" I asked

"N-nothing" She promised.

Jeez, Marceline was acting weird. I wondered why she was acting weird. I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

She drove to the secret place, and it was a super expensive restaurant.

"Marceline, we aren't dressed properly for this" I whined.

"It doesn't matter. I heard the steaks are really good here" Marceline shrugged.

"Anything for steak" I giggled.

Marceline walked up to the host.

"Abadeer reservation" She said to the host.

"You made a reservation?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah"  
>The host seated us and Marceline was being fidgety.<p>

"So how's work singing?" I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I've been having trouble writing songs" she sighed, frustrated.

"Why?"

The waiter came to our table, breaking the conversation. I forgot what we were talking about as we ordered food.

"I'll take a rib eye that is medium rare with a side of garlic potatoes …and some fruit punch" Marceline ordered

The waiter nodded. "How about you, Miss?" He asked me.

"I'll take the cod and a salad with pink lemonade please" I smiled.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"Bonnibel, how often do you dye your hair?"  
>"I actually was born with pink hair" I said as a joke, but in a serious tone.<p>

Marceline's jaw dropped.  
>I started laughing "There's gullible written on the ceiling"<p>

"That was low for you, Bonnibel" Marceline was blushing with embarrassment.

"Yes it was low for me, but I can't believe you believed me" I was almost crying because I was laughing so hard.

"Say believe again"

"Believe"  
>Marceline began to giggle "It sounds weird now"<p>

"Buh-leave" I said, still laughing.

The waiter interrupted our giggling with our food.

"Here you go ladies" He said cheerfully.

Marceline began eating ferociously; I always called her vacuum cleaner, because she eats almost anything in front of her. She also had an infatuation with red things, which is probably why she ordered the medium rare steak. I ate at a slower pace, as I was taught.

"This steak is so good" Marceline said, mouth full of steak.

"The cod is pretty good" I nodded in agreement.

After we finished eating, the waiter came back to take our empty plates.

"You ladies interested in dessert?" He asked.

Marceline's eyes light up "Heck yeah!"

"We'll take the…chocolate cake for two" I said.

"Be back soon" The waiter said, and walked off.

"This is a great birthday dinner" I said, smiling

"I'm glad you like it" Marceline blushed.

The waiter came back and we ate the cake together. The cake was delicious.

"This cake is fantastic!" I said, with a mouthful of cake.

"Mhmm" Marceline just grunted her response.

We finished the cake, we paid and we left.

"Let's walk around for a bit" Marceline suggested.

"Sounds good to me"

We walked hand and hand. We occasionally got weird looks but nobody was mean, and that was all that mattered. The evening was cool, but not cold, and the sun was beginning to set. We walked on a sidewalk until we reached a beautiful fountain. Marceline stopped there.

"T-the reason why I haven't been able to write songs is because I have some feelings I haven't been able to get out" She said, voice shaking.

A pit formed in my stomach "W-what kind of feelings?"

Marceline stared at me and slowly dropped to one knee. She pulled out a box out of her pocket and opened it up.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, will you m-marry me?" She stammered.

Tears formed in my eyes and nodded. I couldn't speak. Marceline's eyes beamed and she slid the ring on my finger. Finally regaining my voice, I managed to speak.

"Y-yes Marceline" I smiled.

I looked down at the ring and studied it. It was white gold, with pink topaz and onyx. It was so beautiful. It represented both of us. The pink for me, and the black for Marceline.

"I got two of them. One for you and one for me" Marceline smiled up at me.

"You know, you can get off of your knees now" I giggled.  
>Marceline stood up and kissed me passionately on the lips, and I kissed her back.<p>

"Forever sounds pretty good" I whispered.

"Forever does sound good" Marceline smiled.

We rode home on Marceline's motorcycle, and she led me to her bedroom with a sly smile.

And I guess you could say we lived happily ever after.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this work! I appreciate it dearly! Please please PRETTY PLEASE review! Even if it's something simple, I love reviews and you'll get an internet hug! :3 This work was pretty hard to write, with all the raw emotions. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Give me some advice on writing, maybe? Thank you! ~Chemistry God **


End file.
